Demon hunter
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: Sesshoumaru kills Kagome's mother and now Kagome want revenge. But she isn't sure, are the Gods with her or against her? Not very good at summery's, people think this is a good story, though it is a bit OOC Used to be called When We Were Younger.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

When we were Younger

Prologue

Kagome's little arms were bound tight with ropes as she was shoved to the ground, digging her face into the mud as the skies poured down rain. Kagome struggled to her feet as she small demon boy shoved her again.

"Stop it! For kami sake, leave her alone!" Kagome's mother cried, struggling against her own binds. She couldn't help but watch the youngest son of the lord push around her little girl to the ground.

The teenage looking demon punched her across the face. Anger flashed in his eyes as the ungrateful woman ordered his younger brother around.

Kagome turned around and looked at her mother in sorrow. They didn't deserve this, they had done nothing wrong. Kagome's eyes flashed from blue to green as lightening flashed across the sky. "Leave her alone!" Kagome echoed her mother's orders to the eldest son of Inutaisho's. The smallest boy laughed at her and went to strike her again. Kagome's powers bubbled as she fired her miko powers at the boy, catching his cheek and drawing blood.

The boy touched his cheek, looking at his blood that the girl had spilled. His fist lashed out, but Kagome dodged it with speed she shouldn't have possessed. Kagome's eight year old boy trembled with anger and adrenaline. How dare they come into her hut and ask about her father, threatening to kill her mother.

Kagome tried to move the younger boy further away from her mother, creating an opening to attack the other boy.

Kagome's mother guessed her daughters motive, shaking her head. "No don't do it." She whispered, catching Kagome's ears, as well as all the other demons in close radius.

Kagome slammed her eyes shut, hiding them from the lightening that carved into the sky. She hated hiding, but her father had warned her about it showing people her true nature.

Once the lightening flashes were finished she opened her eyes again, showing clear blue eyes.

Sesshoumaru eyes the little girl, there was something not right with her, and she was too smart, too cunning that even his fifteen year old brother was out smarted by her. She looked seven, maybe eight, but she had powers of a miko that had been in training for at least six or seven years. As the lightening flashed he watched her close her eyes, pressing down power that begged to be released.

Kagome for seen another lightening as she closed her eyes again, still not moving, Sesshoumaru used this split second of time to come behind her, gripping her small throat as she grabbed onto his arm and struggled to breathe.

Ashana struggled harder against the hold of her binds as she watched her daughter fight for a breath. "Please leave her be, she's just a little girl." She pleaded to the older son. "She doesn't even know what your looking for-…"

Sesshoumaru smirked at the woman's words. So she did know what they had come here for. Sesshoumaru set the girl down and threw her towards her mother. Kagome landed at her mother's feet gasping for air as her mother got on her knees, dirtying her white kimono further then it had been. Kagome looked up at her mother's face as tears flooded her eyes. "Mama…what do they want?" Kagome said slowly looking at her mother's torn face.

Sesshoumaru's smirk grew. "Yes tell her Ashana, what is it we're here for." He added to the little girls words.

Kagome turned her eyes on the vile boys face. "Shut up you spoiled brat I wasn't talking to you." Kagome yelled across the rumbling thunder. Sesshoumaru frowned and moved towards Kagome.

Faster then Sesshoumaru, Ashana stepped in front of her daughter, eyeing both royal boys. "You will never get your hands on the jewel. Not in a million years will you be able take it, to use its power." Ashana cursed.

Sesshoumaru released poison from his claws. "Are you sure about that Ashana?" he asked before hitting the woman across the face, letting the poison eat at the woman's skin. He watched as the little girl ran over and bent down over her mother. It was such a pity to, the girl really was something. It was too bad they had to leave so soon, he wanted to watch the woman die. "Inuyasha, we're leaving." He orders, leaving and letting his brother hesitate. Slowly he approached the girl and cut her binds off with his claws, disappearing into the night behind his older brother.

Kagome touched her mother's face, the poison burned at her skin as she tried to heal the damage that had been done. Kagome's mother shook her head in response. "Kagome, unbind my arms." She commanded and Kagome obeyed. Ashana put her hands over her chest and called to the jewel, appearing in her hands a small glowing pink ball. With the remaining of her strength she attempted to hand it to Kagome.

Kagome rushed her hands towards her mothers, catching the jewel that fell out of her hands. Kagome released some of her tears. Her mother had had the jewel the whole time, why didn't she just give it to them. She would have been alright then, she would have lived. Kagome studied the small jewel in her hands, why was it so important, why did people have to die over it.

"Kagome-…" her mother choked out. "The jewel contains power that can multiply the power of the person by a hundred. Even a shared of it can multiply power by ten." She tried to explain to her hurt daughter. "Protect it with your life, if it falls into the hands of a demon, they will use it with greed and selfishness, and you must prevent that. You must protect the jewel from everyone because the jewel is pure and cannot be tainted-…"

Kagome nodded and watched her mother's life fade with the storm. Only when her mother's eyes closed with death did Kagome release her tears, crying upon her mother's chest as the last of the rain drops fell for the sky.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting with the past

Chapter One: Meeting With the Past

Chapter One: Meeting With the Past

Kaede busied herself with cooking supper while Kagome practiced archery. Kaede had raised Kagome for almost eight years now, after she found Kagome's torn up down lying on in the mud huddled over her head mother's body, Kaede felt pity on the girl, raising her as her own. She had grown to be a fine miko, with powers that constantly confused Kaede. The abnormal speed and energy, still Kaede didn't worry herself about it, Kagome would tell her when she was ready.

Kagome strung and fired another arrow, watching as it hit the bull's eye. Ever since the day that stupid demon had killed her mother she had swore revenge. He had no right to kill her mother no matter what rank he was. Kagome swore under her breath, she didn't care if he was the ruler of the world. Her mother was an innocent person. Kagome set down her bow and sat on the ground, her head in her hands. She had sworn that she would protect the jewel, the measly little pink ball. Kagome mused as she gathered the jewel in her hands and bounced it one then twice. She had laced it with a magic bound chain so that no one could take it unless she had given it to them. It had been her mother's words that had given her the idea when she was eight, three days after her mother passed on.

"_You will never get your hands on the jewel. Not in a million years will you be able take it, to use its power."_

The words echoed in Sesshoumaru's ears. He slammed his fists against his father's desk. How had he failed his own request, he almost had it. He knew the woman held it, but he didn't know where, now he lost track of her daughter, the one he knew she would have given it to.

Sesshoumaru growled at himself he vowed he would never think of it again. Sesshoumaru shook his head, but how had he let a mere woman get the best of him, he had killed for the first time that night and over what? A jewel, the Shikon jewel.

It didn't help that Inuyasha had left again, just a few hours ago to a village that sat on the border of his land, just to visit some human girl. Sesshoumaru shoved his hands through his hair, what was this land coming to?

There was a knock on the door, Sesshoumaru let out a low growl, warning the demon of his current attitude. Inutaisho opened the doors and stepped through, laughing at his son's mood. Sesshoumaru glared at his father, how dare he laugh at him when here he was thinking about an event that had happened in the past. Eight years in the past.

Inutaisho sat on the other side of his heir's desk, handing him a stack of paper. "Are you letting some stupid papers get the best of you?" His father asked easily, pushing the pile of papers closer. Sesshoumaru sighed, if only it was the papers.

"What do you want old man?" Sesshoumaru bit out angrily, watching his father shrug.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Inutaisho continued without paying any real attention to his son's question.

Sesshoumaru looked back down on the scrolls beneath his hand. "Visiting some human girl." Sesshoumaru smiled a rare smile. "He must get it from you." He said bitterly.

Inutaisho frowned at his son's cold words. Izaiyo wasn't that bad, and she always helped Sesshoumaru out whenever she could. He just didn't understand Sesshoumaru's hate towards her. "Who's the girl?" He asked for conversation sake, he didn't like to be ignored by his eldest son. It was disrespectful to the near future heir of the west.

Sesshoumaru looked up shocked. "Do you expect me to care?" he asked, bewildered at his fathers question.

Inutaisho let out another shrug, Sesshoumaru was too predictable. "I expect you to watch over your little brother." He said standing up to leave. "Find out who she is, I want to get to know her, she if she's any good." Inutaisho requested from his son.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl of annoyance. Now he had to do all the paper work and baby sit his brother? Really what was this land coming too?

Inutaisho met his son's growl with his own. He was still the lord of this estate and he still made the demands around here. He didn't care if he had to remind Sesshoumaru that he was still alpha around here, he had raised two boys and cared for the estate, watching over his brother from time to time should be that difficult.

(Warning: Kikyou is younger the Kaede in this story, they look just like in the movie where Kikyou look's way younger then Kaede.)

Kikyou smiled when she saw a flash of red and silver dance around her, stopping in front of her face, kissing her lips. Kikyou laughed at his and hugged the hanyou. He was so sweet to her. "I missed you." She said lovingly caressing his cheek.

Inuyasha let out a purr like sound. "I miss you too Kikyou." He said, picking her up by the waist and twirling around. He knew his brother would be mad at his for this, but he needed to escape the paper work every once and a while. He didn't understand how his brother could put up with so many scrolls to read, it was just way too much for him to handle.

Kagome exited the hut, trying to find Kikyou. She watched in envy as the boy twirled her around happily. She wished someone would love her like that too, even if it was just to be held again. Kagome sighed and called out to her sister like form, watching as Kikyou turned her attention to her then back to the boy she was with.

"I have to go eat. Do you want to come in?" Kikyou asked, smiling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head. He knew he would not be welcomed in a house full of miko's. Kikyou frowned, "Then will you wait for me until I get back?" Kikyou added, smiling as he smiled at her.

"Of course." He told her, letting her go and watching her as she ran to her hut.

Kagome sat around the fire and listened her Kikyou rambled to Kaede while playing with her a bracelet she had taken from her mother to remember her by. Kagome sighed didn't kikyou have any better things to do? She was the village priestess and here and all she did was run off with that boy.

Kikyou turned her attention to Kagome. "Would you like to meet him?" Kikyou asked shyly. She wanted to include Kagome more, she really did, but how when they were so different.

Kagome blushed and nodded slightly. Sometimes rare moments like these made Kagome feel like she was part of a family again. "Sure." She said quietly as Kikyou squealed and hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged back with less enthusiasm.

"He really is great you know, although he is a half demon he is really sweet and kind to everyone he meets." Kikyou started to ramble again, waiting for Kagome to finish eating.

Kikyou ran up the hill as Kagome walked hesitantly. She didn't know this demon, who was he? What was his name? What did he want with Kikyou?

"I want you to meet my sister." Kikyou told Inuyasha who was looking at her softly. She was a real softy sometimes. He looked and watched a black haired blue eyed girl approached them. Kikyou laughed lightly as her sister joined them. "Inuyasha this is my sister Kagome, Kagome this is Inuyasha."

Kagome hard, looking at him, his ears on the top of his head, his silver hair and amber eyes, then the name clicked to her, matching the name with the face. _"Inuyasha, we're leaving."_ Kagome backed up as Inuyasha offered his hand. She remembered him clearly, remembered how he pushed her in the mud and tried to hurt her. He was stupid enough to fall for her trick, but her mother had stopped her. She could have saved her mother, but she refused the help. Kagome backed up, feeling a bubbling in her blood. She eyed his face over once more, sketching it into her mind. She smiled when she saw the scare on his cheek, smiling because she was the one who gave it to him.

Kikyou looked at her sister weirdly, her sister just blanked out. "Kagome, are you alright." She watched as Kagome smiled and turned her attention to her.

Kagome extended her hand and gripped Inuyasha's, touching him with a touch of miko powers. Inuyasha yelped and pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry. I am still learning to control my powers." Kagome whispered in false apologetics. Kikyou stared at her sister. Kagome was lying, she had better control on her miko powers then she did. She was going to voice so but Kagome cut her off. "Where'd you get that scare?" She asked smugly, eyeing the scare on his cheek once again.

Kikyou was outraged, how dare her sister. "Kagome!" Kikyou said in horror.

Inuyasha put his hand on Kikyou's shoulder, putting Kagome on the edge as she watched her sister relax at the touch. "It's ok Kikyou, I don't mind." He turned to Kagome to answer the unexpected question. How did she notice it when it was just so small, it was barely able to be seen? "I got it in a fight with a powerful demon when I was a pup. He was trying to harm a group of villagers so I fought him off. His claw caught my cheek before I ended his life." He lied, not wanting to tell her a little eight year old girl did it.

Kagome laughed at the bullshit of a lie. He just didn't want to look bad with Kikyou standing near him. "Yeah sure." She said arrogantly.

Inuyasha caught the familiar glare in her eyes, how did she know he was lying? Kagome nodded to him, still smiling. "Well I've got to go 'fight off a youki to protect the village'." She mocked, walking away, angry radiating off of her all the way.

Kikyou burst into the hut, glaring at Kaede. "Where is she, where is Kagome?" she lashed out, earning a curious glare from Kaede. "I give up! Every time I try to include her she makes a total fool of me. She basically called Inuyasha a complete lair to his face today. I don't even know why she is here?"

Kikyou's angry words caught Kagome's ear as she sat at the goshinboku roots. Her eyes shone green, her nails extended. Her fangs bit into her bottom lip angry. Kikyou didn't know anything about her. If Inuyasha had stood and watched his brother kill her mother she would have acted the same way if not worse.

Kagome breathed out. She had very good control of herself and her emotions, but when she remembered that night and the lie that mutt had told to Kikyou she had to get out of there before she did something she regretted.

Kikyou started to scream at Kaede again and Kagome listened in on every word. "I don't care if she had no where to go, I want her out of this village. We don't need her in our lives and I sure don't want her in mine!"

Kagome nodded, Kikyou was right, tonight she would sneak back into the hut, grab her clothes and bow and quiver and leave. She could hunt and cook for herself, and then she would go to the palace, or get the eldest son to come to her and get revenge.


	3. 3 Remember the Name, Think of the Face

Chapter Two: Remember the Name, Think of the Face

Chapter Two: Remember the Name, Think of the Face

Inuyasha caressed his hand in the other. Even though the miko had just touched him so lightly with so little power, she burnt him.

He entered his brother's study as requested and waited, watching as his brother thought to himself, staring out his study's bay window.

Finally Sesshoumaru turned to him, no emotion in his eyes. Inuyasha gulped as his brother walked over to him with grace. 'This cannot be good.' Inuyasha said to himself as Sesshoumaru seated himself on the opposite side of the desk.

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. Inuyasha was three days behind his paper work, something that could not be tolerated. "Where were you this evening?" Sesshoumaru kept calm. He wasn't going to be overly angered because of his little brother.

Inuyasha gulped. "I was seeing Kikyou." Inuyasha didn't know if he should add the sister part or not. He didn't think so. It wasn't as if he planned to meet the wench.

Sesshoumaru saw the hesitation in his brother's eyes and waited for him to continue, when he didn't he continued the questioning. "I said where, not with whom."

Inuyasha jumped up, knocking his chair to the ground. He was tired of being bossed around by his brother, ever since he was born. He had witnessed death when he was a mere teen thanks to his brother. "That's none of your business!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and remained seating. "It's my business when you're behind three days of paper work. It should have been finished by now." Sesshoumaru said calmly, studying his brother's stance. Inuyasha was slightly crouched with his fangs poking out of his mouth. He held one hand in the other and Sesshoumaru frowned.

Inuyasha followed his brother's gaze to his hand and dropped it. It burnt like hell, but he didn't want to look weak.

Sesshoumaru growled and motioned Inuyasha to sit back down. "What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha hadn't been hurt for eight years so it was a rare occasion, and when his brother showed pain that meant it was even rarer.

Inuyasha looked away. "Nothing." He mumbled as Sesshoumaru lashed out and grabbed his hand, studying in intently.

"It's a burn." Sesshoumaru said from experience.

Inuyasha puffed his chest out, trying to impress his brother. "Feh, so what."

Sesshoumaru smirked and poked the burn, watching as Inuyasha pulled back in pain. "When did this happen?"

Inuyasha frowned in defeat. "While I was visiting Kikyou. I met her sister and when she shook my hand she burnt me."

Sesshoumaru's smirk faded. "She's a miko?" he watched his brother nod. "It should have been healed already." Sesshoumaru said angrily. Even as a half demon it should have been healed already.

Inuyasha nodded again. "I know that's the funny part. She also asked my about the scare on my face. I was surprised she could see it, but when I told her that I got it from a demon protecting a bunch of villagers so outright accused me of lying." Inuyasha crossed his arms over her chest, watching as Sesshoumaru's face turned troubled.

"What was her name?" Sesshoumaru asked seriously. No miko could inflict a permanent wound, well only one could and it was the same one who left the scar on Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha thought hard, trying to remember the other miko's name. _'I want you to meet my sister. Inuyasha this is my sister Kagome, Kagome this is Inuyasha.'_ Inuyasha sneered. "Kagome, her name is Kagome"

Sesshoumaru smiled. So they had found her again. Mercutio's little girl. "And where did you say you found her?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, listening as his brother explained to him where the little miko lived.

It had been eight long years since he had stopped looking for the jewel and finally he found its carrier. Once he had the jewel he could take over the other lands and rule all the estates in total power. He would take the other demon lords as slaves and his own father as well.

The Shikon jewel flashed black as Kagome walked back to the village. Someone was thinking of using its power for greed. Kagome sighed, not many demons knew of the jewel yet, but the ones that did though of it a lot.

Kagome entered the village and went to the hut, making sure everyone was asleep. Quickly, still in her demonic form, she gathered her stuff and exited the village. She was going to go a long way away from here, just as Kikyou had requested of her.

After walking a short distance Kagome came to a hot spring and settled her stuff down, casting a protection spell over it as she stripped off her clothing. Slowly Kagome eased into the hot water, releasing the rest of her form out of the human shell. Her let her wings stretch out and her black hair to go white, her claws shortened a fraction, but her teeth remained the same.

Kagome thought back to what her father had told her. Back when she was so young, before he left them to go back to the counsel.

(Flash Back)

_Mercutio knelt beside his six year old daughter, bringing her into his arms and hugging her tightly. "Remember what you are Kagome and keep it in your heart. You won't be treated as the daughter of a god when you're on earth, but you can't remain here, it's too dangerous. Never let anyone you don't trust see you in your true form, keep it lock in at all times and if someone does see it, kill them. They cannot know that the daughter of a god lives on earth." _

_Mercutio tucked a loose strand of white hair behind her ear. "I have to go away for a very long time, but don't worry, we'll meet again." He promised her, kissing her forehead before turning back to her mother. _

(End of Flash Back)

She was a daughter of Mercutio, she was the goddess of light and truth, yet she was forced to live on earth as a weak human miko until now. Lightening showed her true eye color, but that was it. Still it was pretty suspicious when a human girl's eyes flashed from blue to green.

Kagome heard voices in the forest and pulled in her form, turning into a demon. Fewer demons would harm another demon, but if she was human, they would think she was weak. She sunk further into the water until it was up to her chin as she watched the two demons she hated most approach her. What did they want? Did they sense her aura? Kagome looked down, she was naked and they were so close that she didn't possible have time to dress. Changing back into a human was out of the question because Inuyasha would recognize her and her true form was out of the question right now as well, she didn't know their weaknesses, not yet anyways.

Kagome gulped as she eyes her barrier protected stuff, quickly she brought the barrier down, and she needed to look like she had no powers. After she was set Kagome listened to their conversation.

"Can't we just take a quick dip before we find this Kagome character? I mean it isn't like she has anywhere to go." Inuyasha's voice rang clearly through the forest. Kagome chuckled to herself, so they recognized her now, which was not really good. Well… it was not really bad either, but still that meant she would have to stay in this form while she was around them.

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru growl. "Fine, but just for a few minutes-…" Kagome guessed they had seen her clothing and other stuff. She heard Sesshoumaru hush his brother and clear his throat. "Show yourself, or prepare to suffer the consequences." He said all bold like. 

Kagome laughed out loud this time. "Do you expect me to just show myself to you while I am not presentable milord?" she said as she rolled her eyes. She was glad her voice was slightly different as a demon or Inuyasha might have been able to pick up on it. Kagome sighed, he might think she looked a lot like her human form she mused, adding the top of her hair pure white, and then fading it to black. She knew they couldn't see her, not yet anyways so she let out her tail, folding the black fur around her body. She felt Inuyasha's arousal go up at her words and gagged. "Please Inuyasha, I wouldn't think about it." Kagome said disgusted.

"Woman who are you that you know our names?" Sesshoumaru spoke up again.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I didn't say I your name Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, laughing as he growled at her. "Anyways my name to you, does not matter." She added, listening as she heard them being to move towards the hot spring. "You two are so impolite." Kagome said as she heard them removing their clothes.

Inuyasha laughed. "You're the one to talk." He said full of himself.

Kagome rolled her eyes. He was only like that because his big brother was around. Kagome felt for his pained hand and flared her magic in it. She heard him yelp as the wound felt like it was on fire.

She closed her eyes, sighing, her green eyes flashed blue then back to green as she tried to figure out with one would be best. Green she decided, keeping her color. She didn't need herself looking anything like her human self. When Kagome opened her eyes again she stared into bright amber one.

Sesshoumaru stared at the strange looking demon, her hair wasn't totally white, but not totally black either, she had emerald green eyes, a mix he had never seen before.

Kagome felt a blush appear on her cheeks and he looked her over. She sighed, ok maybe not her best mix of colors, but she couldn't change it now. She saw Inuyasha enter the hot spring caressing his hand from the corner of her eye. She turned and eyed his laughing on the inside, but keeping a straight face on the outside. "What happened to you Inuyasha?" she asked rudely, watching as he glared at her.

"That's none of your business." He said bitterly, making Kagome laugh.

"Did a miko burn you?" she asked, receiving curious glanced from both royals. Slowly she rolled her eyes. "I can still feel the miko powers radiate off of the wound." She told most of the truth. "Must've been a powerful miko if it hasn't healed yet." She said trying to get them to talk to her.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "She isn't a normal miko." He told her, not daring to lower his gaze from her eyes in fear that he would stare. "She has the Shikon jewel." He told her, wanting to see her reaction.

Kagome silently cursed herself, making the small jewel that hung between her chest disappear from sight. After it was taken care of she laughed. "The Shikon no Tama, I haven't heard of it for eight years since the keeper was murdered." She watched as both demons went tense. Kagome eyed them suspiciously as she expected every demon would. "Do you know something about it?"

Inuyasha quickly shook his head but Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru back, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. "Did you want something Sesshoumaru." She said, earning a growl.

"You will address this Sesshoumaru with the proper title." He scorned.

Kagome laughed at his remark, if that was all he was worried about then this would be easier then she first thought. "Last time I check, your father was still lord." She smirked as his face hardened. "Or is that why you want to track down the little miko with the Shikon jewel?" She asked, already knowing the answer. He was the one would thought about the jewel that night.

Sesshoumaru lashed out at her with his poison whip, but Kagome dodged it faster then even he could see. Kagome appeared behind him, pressing her claws against his throat. "Next time you want to attack an opponent, make your move less readable." She whispered in his ear, feeling her heart pound in her chest at the closeness. Slowly she backed up, cursing herself. Why did she just give him a tip to improve his fighting skills? She was out of practice, she needed to get away.

Slowly Kagome stood to rise, only to be pushed back down and slammed against the side by Sesshoumaru. "Don't think for a moment this Sesshoumaru needs lessons on how to attack his opponent." He growled.

Kagome laughed lightly, lifting her hand. He was so close she could have kissed him. Thinking deeply she tried to remember what her mother had told her after her father left. 'A man's quickest weakness is his lust for a woman's body.' Kagome smiled and wrapped her black tail tightly around her body. Taking her hand and caressing his cheek gently. She could be seductive, and she would prove it she didn't care if it was Sesshoumaru or Inutaisho himself, she would prove it. "Oh Sesshoumaru, you are so easily angered. I gave you advice and you should take it without complaining." Kagome whispered, running her thumb across his magenta strips.

Inuyasha watched as his brother relaxed into the demoness touch. He was surprised that his brother didn't kill her for her actions. Instead Sesshoumaru listened to her words, losing his anger as she stroked his face carefully.

Kagome brought her lips to his and kissed him softly. She kept her face near his, knowing he would want to finish, surely enough Sesshoumaru slammed his lips into hers in a bruising fashion. He had never been kissed before but he liked the way this demoness kissed him. Kagome broke the kiss and moved from underneath him, her tail covered below her crotch and her chest. She exited the hot springs, being watched by both royals, Sesshoumaru looked angry and Inuyasha shocked.

Kagome dressed in a simple white kimono, that same kimono her mother had one the day she died, wrapping a navy blue obi around her waist Kagome looked back to the hot springs. "You're wasting your time with the Kagome girl. She was long gone after she recognized Inuyasha." Kagome told them, not wanting to make then waste a trip. Kagome picked up her belongings and started to walk away.

Sesshoumaru got out of the spring and caught Kagome's wrist, looking at her angrily. How dare she just up and kiss him then walk away. "What is your name?" He demanded again.

Kagome laughed at him and kissed him again gently, touching his cheek. Sesshoumaru pulled her into him greedily and Kagome could feel his erection. Heat flashing to Kagome's face as she pulled away, realizing he was naked.

Kagome gave him an unsteady smile then ran away, not looking back.

Sesshoumaru saw her blushing as she broke away from the kiss then she was gone, faster then he could see it was like she just up and disappeared. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around his body and re-entered the spring, not looking at his shocked brother.

How could the woman have done that to him, kiss him like that then leave. He didn't even know her name, but she seemed familiar to him and no matter what, he would find out who she was.


	4. Chapter 4 And I Didn't Believe

Chapter Three: And I didn't believe

Chapter Three: And I didn't believe

Kagome was ready to hit herself over the head. How could she just up and kiss Sesshoumaru, he had KILLED her mother, didn't that mean anything to her. Kagome frowned, narrowing her gaze on the forest floor.

She had wanted to kill him on the spot, but after looking into his magnificent eyes all those thoughts had faded. Kagome shook herself, what the hell as she thinking? He was the enemy, had been for eight years now and the only thing that was in her mind was that she kissed him.

He kissed with demand and authority, and it excited her. Kagome was annoyed with herself. She could have killed everything in sight at the moment, but she knew she couldn't. Her father would not have that. She was a pure soul. Her father had wanted it that way. Her mother was a miko the descendant for Midoriko herself. The old priestess had directed Ashana to protect the jewel after she found it in one of the demons she had managed to kill.

Kagome didn't understand why she knew all of this, maybe it was because of her demon form, or maybe it was her fathers recent visits but whatever it was it wasn't helping her feel any better.

A yelp echoed throughout the forest and Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, someone was in trouble. Kagome laughed at her luck, so much for killing everything in sight. At demonic speed she sped towards the distress call, and laughing at her luck.

Her eyes caught on a small fox demon trying to fight of two wolf demons. Kagome frowned at the unfairness. The fox demon was only up to her thighs.

"Fox fire!" The little kitsune cried, throwing blue fire at the demons, not really harming them at all. Little sweat drops appeared on his forehead as he watched the wolves approach him.

Kagome walking into the scene calmly, staring at the wolf demons as they stalked closer to the little fox. They stopped to glance at her, not really caring. What was a female dog demon going to possible do to them?

They turned their attention back to the little fox who obviously hadn't realized that the dog demon was behind with.

Frowning Kagome flared her miko powers in one hand, she hated being underestimated. "It you wish to continue living I suggest you leave this pup alone." Kagome said coldly, recapturing the attention of the wolves and now the small fox.

The wolves took a whole thirty second to recognize the miko powers flowing through her palm and another two seconds to disperse. One small fox demon wasn't really worth their lives.

Taking back the miko powers Kagome knelt before the kitsune, smiling kindly as the pup trembled. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked, picking up the pup to check for injuries despite his objections. Kagome found several minor scratches healed them right away with her miko powers.

After she set him back down he blushed. He didn't need any help from anyone. He could take care of himself.

Kagome gave him another soft smile admiring his king of the world attitude. "I'm Kagome." She said kindly, offering her hand. The demon crossed his arms over his chest and snorted making Kagome frown. "What's your name?"

"What's it to ya?" he asked rudely, his arms still crossed.

Kagome smiled, "I just want to know the name of the bravest young demon I have ever seen." Kagome coaxed, knocking away his tough guy defense.

He tried not to smile and looked at the offered hand. "Name's Shippou." He said after a few seconds. He hadn't taken her hand because he was being aware that she was a powerful demon, and he didn't want to die just yet.

Kagome smiled and took her hand back. "Well Shippou, where's your parents?"

Shippou frowned and Kagome knew she hit a nerve. "Ain't got any." He said quietly, "They were killed."

Kagome couldn't help but feel like crying. He was so young and here he was fighting all alone. "I'm sorry…would you like to travel with me?" Kagome offered, at least she could protect him then and she wouldn't have to worry about his being killed.

Shippou looked her over and lost his composure, "Sure." He said defeated. After the answer he yawned and Kagome smiled, taking him in her arms so he could sleep.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha approached the village where Kikyou lived. Inuyasha saw her immediately, looking at her sad form. She had been crying since the morning, when she woke up she expected to see Kagome sleeping in the hut. She wanted to yell at her and get mad at her, but all she was greeted with was an empty bed.

Nothing of Kagome's was there. It was like she never existed. Her bow, her cloths, even her small jewelry box was gone. Kikyou realized that Kagome must have heard her yelling the night previous.

"_I don't care if she had no where to go, I want her out of this village. We don't need her in our lives and I sure don't want her in mine!"_ Kikyou's harsh word cut her deep. She was just mad. She didn't really want Kagome to go. Even though Kagome was a pain and got most of the attention, they were like sister. Kagome had offered to help train Kikyou in her miko powers even though she was envious of Kagome's power.

Behind Kagome's person they was only secrets and power, that's what Kikyou had told Kaede one night, but now she knew that was a lie. Kagome had feelings and a past that could never be erased. Someone had killed her mother when she was just eight years old. She had never really known her father. Kagome wasn't all secrets, she was all past.

A tingling feeling spread through Kikyou's body as she took recognition of Inuyasha and his brother. She attempted to smile, but she only ended up crying instead. She was never as emotionally stable as Kagome, no matter how hard she tried.

Inuyasha took Kikyou in his arms and stroked her black hair. "What's wrong?" he asked her in a soothing voice.

Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha, tears flooded her chocolate eyes. "It's Kagome, she's gone. Last night I was talking to Kaede about how rude Kagome was to you and I said some things I shouldn't have. Then this morning Kagome and all of her stuff was gone." Kikyou looked up to Inuyasha trying to find comfort. "And it's all my fault Yasha." She balled.

Sesshoumaru looked at the two in disgust. This woman had no emotional control, but he was suspicious, was it true that it was the entire woman's fault or was it something that had to do with them. He watched as Kikyou held Inuyasha's hand and his little brother winced. The burn still hurt him when it was touched.

Kikyou panicked as she looked at the burn her sister had caused. It was minor, but it should have been gone already. "She burnt you really bad?" She guessed, looking at the burn it didn't look bad, but the fact that it hadn't healed yet told her it was abnormal.

Inuyasha blushed at her concern and pulled his hand away. "It's nothing-…"

Kikyou cut him off and too his hand again, she closed her eyes and tried to heal the burn but her sisters power held her powers at bay. Kikyou gasped, "She didn't mean for it to heal." She said to herself. What had Inuyasha done that had made Kagome act so violently? Kagome was always a kind character, but the minute she heard Inuyasha name she had turned defiant.

Inuyasha pulled his hand away and sat on the grass beside Kikyou, motioning his brother to join them.

Sesshoumaru scowled and approached his brother and the miko, sitting for a short distance away from them. Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kikyou. "Kikyou, this is my brother Sesshoumaru. Brother this is Kikyou."

Kikyou bowed her head. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She greeted him with a title. She knew he didn't take very kindly to humans so she didn't bother to offer her hand.

Sesshoumaru looked at the wise girl. "Hn." He said in greeting, he wanted to know where Kagome was and then find that stupid demoness who kissed him.

Inuyasha frowned, reading his brothers eagerness. "Kikyou, so you know where Kagome would have went?" he asked, capturing Sesshoumaru's attention. "We have news of her...parents." Inuyasha said unsure of lying to Kikyou.

Kikyou's face fell as she shook her head. "She's a strong miko no doubt, but she didn't ever talk about leaving. She knew no one else that we were aware so we don't know where she went." Kikyou looked straight ahead. "I miss her Yasha, she wasn't really my sister, but she acted like it. I often took for granted and now she's gone, probably hurt or lost somewhere."

Sesshoumaru snorted, yeah right. The daughter of Mercutio and the guardian of the Shikon no tama, she wouldn't have been killed, not yet. She would die by his hands and his hands only.

Kikyou eyed Sesshoumaru carefully. There was something they weren't telling her, but she didn't want to pry. She couldn't handle much more emotion right now. "Her favorite spot is the goshinboku." Kikyou pointed to the large tree that poked through the tree tops. It towered over the other trees like a protector.

Inuyasha nodded, feeling Sesshoumaru's eagerness. "Then we'll check there and see if we can catch her scent." Inuyasha offered, standing up. He heard Sesshoumaru growl for no apparent reason and continued "I'll be back to see you soon-…"

Sesshoumaru thought of something that the demoness in the spring had said to them. . _"You're wasting your time with the Kagome girl. She was long gone after she recognized Inuyasha."_ Sesshoumaru growled she had known about Kagome and what he wanted the girl for. Surely he had talked with the miko Kagome. "Did you ever see a demoness around here?" Sesshoumaru cut his brother off.

Kikyou looked thoughtful. "Sometimes, but very rarely-…"

"Did she have emerald eyes and white hair fading into black?" Sesshoumaru cut her of again. This woman was wasting his time, taking her time answering his questions. If she wasn't Inuyasha's wench he would have killed her already.

Kikyou's face lightened up. "Yes that's her. She never would tell me her name but she was always kind and relaxed like nothing could bother her. She had a really soft black tail and in a lightening storm her eyes flashed from green to blue." Kikyou said excited. The demoness Sesshoumaru spoke of was always willing to help the village. She was pure and kind to everyone.

Sesshoumaru's face froze. _Kagome's eyes flashed from blue to green as lightening flashed across the sky. "Leave her alone!"_ The memory hit. It couldn't be the same person, Kagome was not a demoness. She was the daughter of a powerful god yes, but he had never heard of her taking form of a demoness. Sesshoumaru pushed the thought out of his mind, refocusing on his little brother's woman.

"It was always funny though, she liked the goshinboku too. Almost every time I have a fight with Kagome I would go there and sure enough the demoness would be there." Kikyou felt a wind pass her as she realized that Sesshoumaru was gone.

Sesshoumaru sniffed around the goshinboku and sure enough Kagome's scent lingered there ever so faintly. Then he frowned, so did the demon's scent. Their scent was completely different, but both of them floral. Kagome's was soft and mixed lavender with lilac, while the demoness was spicy and intoxicating, mixed with roses and lilies. His frown grew deeper when he realized that Kagome's scent disappeared after he found it on the roots of the goshinboku.

Had the demoness taken her? And if so why would a demoness want with a miko girl? Sesshoumaru growled. The demoness wanted to protect the miko he decided angrily, flashing back to his pathetic brother. "Inuyasha, we're leaving."

Inuyasha didn't object because it would have been hopeless. Sesshoumaru was determined to find with Kagome girl. Almost as determined as he was to find this mysterious demoness.

Kagome sat by the fire, throwing more wood into the fire as Shippou slept on her lap. She didn't want to stay in this blasted form, but she knew she had too.

All through the day they had met weak demon by weak demon. All had underestimated her. Kagome shook her head, she was supposed to be nice and kind, she liked being nice and kind but with all these demons who looked to kill for power how could she accomplish that.

Absently Kagome's hand fell on the completed jewel. She wanted to take it off the enchanted chain and throw it as far as she could. Maybe even burry into the ground a couple hundred meters and forget about it.

Letting a chuckle out she shook her head. Then her mother would have died for nothing and she would have failed her father. She had believed that maybe she could use it and just get rid of it, but the wish had to completely selfless, and in a world of selfish people and demons that was going to be hard.

If only she had not listened to her mother and attacked Sesshoumaru, showing him the power she housed within her body then her mother would still be alive and she wouldn't have to carry around this bloody nuisance.

Kagome looked into the flames, well past the flames. Using a small bit of her power she looked back into the village where she was raised the last eight years of her life.

Kikyou watched as two flashed disappeared through the trees, no doubt trying to find Kagome's human form. She watched Kikyou kneel down and start to cry, but what was she crying for? Kagome knew she wasn't all that far from the village and that the lord's sons had taken off in the wrong direction.

Kagome sighed and picked up her knew kit, placing him on the ground.

Shippou awoke and rubbed his eyes, staring into Kagome's green ones. "Shippou, I'm leaving for a few hours, please watch my stuff. I'm trusting that a strong youki such as yourself can handle that?" Kagome asked sweetly and Shippou smiled and agreed by saluting her. Once a few yards awake from camp she cast a protection spell over the camp, making the camp invisible and so people and youki couldn't see anything.

Once that was done Kagome dashed off back to the village and the broken sister she had left.

Kikyou slugged her way over to the goshinboku, hoping to see the demoness that usually helped her with this sort of stuff. Kikyou smiled when the green eyed beauty was waiting to talk to her.

Kagome looked at her sister's blood shot eyes and shook her head, motioning Kikyou to take a seat next to her. Kikyou did as told and found her self crying again. Pitying her sister Kagome wrapped to arms around Kikyou.

Kikyou looked up into emerald eyes. "I didn't really want her to leave, I was just so mad that she would do harm to Inuyasha when she didn't even know him." Kikyou spilled as Kagome knew she would.

Sighing Kagome squeezed her sister. "Maybe it wasn't just you that sent her away. She has a past Kikyou, you know that. Maybe Inuyasha is from that past?" Kagome offered, already knowing the answer.

Kikyou nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "But then why wouldn't she tell me, I mean I know we weren't that close but we were…like sisters." Kikyou said confused.

Yes they were like sisters and that's what made it so hard for Kagome to tell Kikyou. What kind of sister would Kagome have been if she ruined the relationship between Kikyou and Inuyasha? What kind of sister would she have been if she got her Kikyou involved in the mess she was in? "Maybe she didn't tell you because she was thinking of you and your well being? How would you have felt if Inuyasha was apart of Kagome's secretive past?" Kagome said, trying to voice the reasons why she didn't tell Kikyou about her life.

Kikyou crunched up face, thinking. Maybe the demoness what right, would she have fallen in love with Inuyasha if he had hurt her sister? Kikyou smiled up at the demoness and nodded. "Thank you, for everything." Kikyou asked, wondering if this demoness had ever even met Kagome.

Kagome sighed and looked at her sister dry her tears. "I have to be off. I'll visit as soon I can." Kagome promised hugging Kikyou one last time before she bolted back to her companion

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha listened closely, listening to the two wolves speak in tongue to their master.

The brown haired wolf barked deeply, exaggerating his details. "She was vicious and as cold as young Sesshoumaru." The wolf said, not knowing Sesshoumaru could hear his words.

The black wolf nodded. "But she was also strong and beautiful." He added looking at his companion. "Even is she is a dog demon, I'd take her as my mate." The black wolf said drooling. The brown wolf nodded his agreement.

"And that black tail of hers, man what I would do to be a male dog at that moment." The brown canine said greedily, "With her white hair that faded into black, and those green eyes. I would have taken her on the spot."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realized who they were talking about.

"-…never seen any demon like her, she was like a goddess." The black wolf confirmed. Sesshoumaru sped his short way to the wolves, wanting to kill them for taking about the demoness he was trying to track.

He gripped the black wolf in one hand and the brown on in the other, growling. "If I ever hear you speak of her again-…" Sesshoumaru said possessively.

Sesshoumaru made out a hearty laugh as he turned his head to see the wolf leader Kouga. He threw the two wolves and stared at the laughing leader.

Kouga looked at his demon lord who demanded him to stop laughing and explain. Kouga listened to his canine cousin. "These two mutts come in here talking about some beautiful demoness, explaining why they didn't catch any food. I could have sworn they were lying but now that you come and confirmed their sightings I think that I might just have to find her myself." Kouga explained.

Sesshoumaru growled at the stupid wolf. "She isn't so easy to find." He said through clenched teeth. He knew from experience.

Kouga just shrugged. "Judging by your reaction, she'd be worth it." With that Kouga turned to leave the lord as Sesshoumaru growled at Kouga's back. "If I'd believed them sooner, there's no doubt in my mind that I could have found her before you." Kouga smirked, his eyes glazed over with curiosity. "I probably still will."

With that Kouga left the lords son. Sesshoumaru stood there in the middle of the small clearing. Maybe if he would have just believed the demoness he wouldn't have lost her. Now he had to find her.


	5. Chapter 5 The Neko She Called Friend

Chapter Four: The Neko she called Friend

Chapter Four: The Neko she called Friend

When Kagome returned to her camp she wasn't surprised to find the little fox asleep near the fire. A smile crept up to her lips as she looked at his little exhausted body. His soft snores could be heard through the camp, his chest rose up and down as he took in breath. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that told her she would ever regret taking the little kitsune in.

Kagome restocked the fire and pulled out a few hares, the ones she had caught on her way back from the visit with Kikyou. She had told her sister very valuable things and hoped that it would help Kikyou accept what had happened, even though if her reasoning's weren't the complete truth.

Cooking the meat over the fire had awakened Shippou who drooled at the food presented to him. He hadn't eaten properly since he stole from the village on the outskirts of the forest and that had to be four days ago. He gobbled down the food as Kagome ate it slowly. Thinking about the meals her mother had given her.

(Flash Back)

_Kagome stared down at the little cat that had gotten sick being out in the cold for too long. The cat was black with white stockings. Her mother had told her it wasn't just a normal cat, but a neko demon. _

_Ashana told her of how a neko cat was very loyal and brave to the point of stupidity. It never backed away from a fight if any of its friends were in danger. _

_Kagome had watched the cat for day, feeding it and petting it, urging it to get better so that they could be friends, maybe if she had a friend like the black neko she wouldn't feel so bad about having to hind her true form. _

_The meals for the cat were always meats because her mother had told her that cats liked meat. Kagome had cried so hard when the neko died a few days later. She had given up on friends after that, she wanted a strong loyal neko, but after she had lost the closest thing she had ever had to a friend she didn't want anymore. _

(End of Flash Back)

Shippou looked patiently at his companion. She was just staring into the dying flames, a sad look on her face. It made Shippou worry because from what he had seen Kagome was usually always a happy-go-lucky person.

Kagome broke out of her trance and looked at Shippou. Maybe now she could have a friend that she could trust. He was brave for his size and so far he was loyal, although he hadn't really been tested on it.

Kagome mentally shook her head. She'd worry of friends after she had gotten revenge on Sesshoumaru. She didn't want anyone tying her down. She took another bite of her cooling piece of meat, then finished it, tossing the bone over she shoulder as she started to pack and get ready to leave

Sesshoumaru growled as he entered his palace. He still had paper work to do and so did his little brother. He had decided that when the time came he would find the demoness and tear the miko from her clutches. He didn't care how much he liked the way the demoness kissed him, there was always more females to go around.

He found his father in his study when he had requested his paper work. His father just grinned at his and handed him a small pile, with maybe a few letters and permission forms. He eyed he fathers who just shrugged. "I thought you might want to come back to an easier more relaxing day." He said simply as Inuyasha walked in groggily behind him. Sesshoumaru had nearly carried him the whole way back, setting a speed that really wasn't meant for a half demon. Inutaisho's face brightened at his youngest son's entry. He stood and lifted and unsuspecting Inuyasha into the air. "So my boy how is she? Where is she? What's she like?" Inutaisho threw questions at him and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, an act that was caught only by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his stupid brother told his father. He smirked at his father, payback was a bitch. "Well I'll tell you later, I think you'd be more interested in Sesshoumaru's little fling." Inuyasha said almost smiling triumphantly as Inutaisho turned his attention to his brother. Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. Inuyasha just had to remind him of the most adorable demoness that was growing popular very quickly.

Inutaisho's smile actually scared Sesshoumaru, causing him to spill the answers before it was asked. "I don't know who she is, or where she is. And so far she seems stubborn." Sesshoumaru said, still mad at his little brother.

Inutaisho frowned, "What do you mean you don't know who she is. What's her name boy?" he asked his son in a pushy matter.

Sesshoumaru shrugged calmly. "I don't know, I asked her and she just ran off-…"

"After having a disgusting make out session with him." Inuyasha butted in. Sesshoumaru glare intensified and Inutaisho's mouth dropped open.

"You kissed her?" he asked son now smiling. "No wonder she ran away."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the joke his father had created. Who knew his father would have such a sense of humor with the 'high and mighty' Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru couldn't ignore the need to defend himself. "She started it." He made the mistake of giving his father more information.

"And you don't know her name?" Inutaisho said seriously now.

Inuyasha butted in again, yearning to be included in the conversation. "It seems no one does, she doesn't tell anyone her name." he said, remembering what Kikyou had told them about the strange demoness.

Inutaisho nodded, deciding it was time to return to his work. He eyed the large pile of Inuyasha's paper work. Slowly he picked it up and handed it to his youngest son.

Inuyasha's eyes grew as he eyed the size of the papers in his arms. He was never going to catch up.

Sesshoumaru decided that since he was done his paper work that trying to find out more about this female would be worth his time. Why would a demoness like her just appear into existence? He was positive that he would have heard of her before this, but it was like she just appeared.

Kagome followed Shippou's foot steps as he led her to the closest village. Who knew that the village would be all the way on the other side of the forest? She could tell it was hard on the little kitsune, deciding to carry him most of the way.

The village was filled with humans. Not that Kagome had any problems with humans, she preferred them really, but when they all seen her as a threat they had attempted to attack her with pitchforks and other various items.

They had yelled rude words at her, trying to chant spells in attempt to ride of her 'dark' soul. Kagome had laughed, even their miko tried to rid of her, but when her miko powers had no affect, they decided to leave her be. Kagome's first thought was to make them pay, but she decided to be reasonable. They were just trying to do what was best for the village. The attack was only to protect the woman and children.

Kagome nodded at everyone as she stopped by a small market stand and pointed at several fruits a couple loaves of bread, and four medium size fish. The elderly lady put them in a carrying pack and handed them to Kagome without speaking to each other. Kagome knew that the elderly lady expected no payment because Kagome was a demon. The woman was just happy to be alive, but Kagome handed her three silver coins, money she had stole from a bandit that had threatened her kit when she was away getting food.

The woman took the money in shock, staring at the astonishing demoness that stood before her. "Your miko, where might I find her?" Kagome said in a friendly tone. The woman's shaky hand pointed her in the direction of one of the bigger huts that stood in the middle of the village. Kagome nodded and took the bag of food and walked in the direction the woman had pointed.

The miko was a smaller girl, the size of a ten year old maybe. Her name was Rin, found on the outer skirts of the forest after she was attacked by wolves. Kagome mentally cursed herself. It was no doubt the same pack that had attacked Shippou.

Kagome seated herself opposite from the young miko, bowing her head slightly. "Priestess." Kagome said as her head was inclined. The miko bowed her head in respect.

Shippou sat beside Kagome nervously, why would a demon like she possible want to speak with a village miko? Rin looked at her hesitantly, "What may I call you?" she asked the same question everyone asked. Only Shippou knew her name, but he also knew that the reason now to tell everyone was because demons were after her and she wanted to stay safe for as long as possible.

Kagome shook her head. "Call me what you please, I have come to make a proposition for you." Kagome said, earning a nod form Rin. "I'll help train you with your miko powers if you allow me to stay in your village for a night."

Rin eyed the demoness before her carefully. "What could a demon possible know about miko powers?" Rin asked cautiously, watching as Kagome raised her palm and formed a ball of purification powers. Rin looked at the demoness in knew respect and awe. "This is why my powers did not affect you?" she asked shocked.

Kagome just nodded. "I'll tell you a hint of how to strengthen you power and lose little energy." Kagome offered specifically.

Rin leaned forward, extending her hand smiling. "You've got yourself a deal." Rin said, trusting the woman in front of her. Kagome gave her own smile and offered her hand, taking Rin's small hand in hers.

Kagome stood and told Shippou to stay, leading Rin further from the village into the shallow part of the forest. Kagome called a powerful demon to her and watched as a gray wolf appeared from the shadows. Rin froze beside the demoness and moved behind her. "Rin, I want you to draw the power from his demon and use its energy to make a purification ball." Kagome instructed. Rin nodded slowly and obeyed. She could see the demon weaken in its state and watch as the purification back grew darker as the power increased. Kagome nodded at the success. "Good, now shoot it at me."

Rin stared at her in disbelief. She wanted to be hit with a purification ball. Kagome read Rin's hesitation and watched as the wolf stared at them both in confusion. "Rin I will not be hurt and I will not have you purifying and innocent demon." Kagome said sternly. Rin nodded weakly and threw it at Kagome, who caught the ball in her own hands. "Now notice how you haven't lost any energy." Kagome made Rin understand. "And see how it is more powerful then any other one because it has more energy." Kagome added causing Rin to smile at her.

Kagome had Rin practice several times, drawing energy from her and firing at her until it became a habit of the young miko's. Kagome had dismissed the wolf and finally started back towards the village.

Most villagers released their breaths when they saw their miko return. They watched in curiosity as Rin skipped back to them, then broke into a run, racing Kagome with her human speed. Kagome easily won, but shook the girls hand in pride anyways.

Rin showed Kagome around the small village and on several occasions took Kagome to show the powers she possessed already.

Once back at Rin's hut Kagome called Rin over, knowing it was dangerous now that someone knew she was a miko as well. "Rin I want you to tell no one of my miko powers." Kagome said slowly in a mother like way. "Bad demons are looking for me and if they found out I was a miko it could mean the end of my life." Kagome told Rin, who swore on her life not to tell a soul.

The morning came soon for Kagome who hadn't slept all night. The Shikon jewel constantly flashed black as someone thought about using it for evil. She had tried to calm it by holding it and that seemed to work for a little while, but it came to the point where it almost needed to be alone with Kagome.

Fresh in the morning Kagome got up while everyone was still asleep. She took the still sleeping Shippou and her belongings, leaving the village without a fuss. She traveled for almost three hours when Shippou awoke. Kagome fed the small demon some bread and fish that she had bought at the village. Kagome ate in silence, listening to Shippou talk about his conversation with an older man that also lived in the hut with Rin.

Sesshoumaru had been to several villages already asking about the demoness. One more he swore to himself as he hit a village on the outskirts of the forest. The villagers looked at his sadly, like someone had died. Sesshoumaru frowned, something was obviously up here. He spotted an elderly lady handing a silver coin to a beggar. _'A silver coin, where does a village like this get silver coins from?'_ He asked himself, confused by the riches of the old lady. Slowly he approached the old lady and gripped her wrist, forcing her to open her hand. There were two other silver coins in the woman's hand. Sesshoumaru glared at her slightly angered. If this woman had stole them there was surely a price she was going to pay.

"Where did you get these?" he asked angrily, squeezing her hand harder.

The lady looked at her hand and let out a sad smile. "A kind demoness gave them to me when she paid for food that I sold at my market." She told him truthfully. Sesshoumaru threw her hand away in disgust. What kind of human associated with demon's anyway.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt his energy fall, looking around to figure out why.

Rin stood her ground when the demon lord spotted her. She saw his narrow his eyes on her, trying to figure out how she had learnt how to do that. In her outstretched hand Rin had a purification ball that was almost black it was filled with so much power.

Sesshoumaru knew he was stubborn, but he wasn't stupid. A purification ball that contained that much power could harm him seriously. Slowly he approached the girl. He scoffed at the villages status, the girl couldn't be older then ten.

Rin tensed her powers as he grew closer to her. The demoness had taught her well and she couldn't help but smile, she doubted that even the demon lord could catch the ball.

"I do not come to harm your village." His cold words echoed through the quiet streets. "I am looking for information." He said after the miko hadn't let down her fighting stance.

"Of…" Rin pushed him to continue, staring him down with no fear in her eyes.

"A demoness." Sesshoumaru said. Why was this young miko so strong? And why was she being so defensive?

Sesshoumaru expected the miko to get rid of the power but instead she increased it, stealing more energy away from him. "Why would be know anything about a demoness?" Rin asked. Was this one of the demons who was after her new friend?

Sesshoumaru smirked at the small girl's calm remark. "Why are you getting so defensive about the demoness?"

Rin hesitated. "What do you want to know?" Rin asked. She knew she wouldn't tell him much, or maybe nothing at all, but she was curious.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and looked bored. "Her name, maybe which direction she went?" He asked the girl.

Rin frowned, even if she knew the answer she wouldn't have told him, but since she didn't know there was no point lying to him. "We don't know. She wouldn't give me a name and she disappeared before any of us awoke." Rin said, getting rid of the ball from her hands. This demon meant them no harm and even if he did, he wouldn't be getting any answers from this village. They had been warned not to talk to anyone about the kind demoness and they had sworn and oath.

Sesshoumaru growled. He didn't even know if this was the same demoness, but it did sound like her. He wondered why she didn't give out her name. Was it for protection or did she just not have one?

Rin watched the demon as he fought with himself, then without warning he was gone. Rin was surprised, he didn't even check for her scent.

Sesshoumaru growled as he entered the palace. Why did he put himself through such torture? How was he to find a demoness who gave her name to know one and randomly showed up in the weirdest places? It was like she searched for the poorest souls to help.

That theory made sense he decided. That would be why she had helped the Kagome girl and talks reassuringly to the girl Kikyou. She wanted to help those in need.

Well for kami sakes he needed help to so why didn't she help him. He needed help getting that stupid jewel so that he could over rule his father and the rest of the four territories.

Inutaisho walked as his son fought with himself. Frowning one minute and the next he was smirking like he just heard a joke. "Didn't find your girl?" Inutaisho watched as his son's head snapped up, all emotion from his face was gone.

"I wasn't looking for _my_ girl." He told his stupid prying father.

Inutaisho sense his son's distressed. "Need help finding her?" he offered. He knew his son would never admit he was searching for a demoness but it was true, he had heard in the defiance of his voice.

Sesshoumaru sighed. His father knew him too well. "How can you find someone who doesn't give out there name and disappears and reappears where ever she pleases?" Sesshoumaru said defeated.

Inutaisho frowned and thought for a bit, joining in step with his son. "What is she like? What are her patterns, her habits?"

Sesshoumaru glowered. Hadn't he just thought about that? "She apparently likes to help those who need it most." He said and sighed. "But there are so many placed that are in need of aid and I need to find her before she goes into the southern or northern lands."

Inutaisho settled his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Come." He commanded, walking to his study.

Inutaisho made Sesshoumaru sit down as he pulled out a map and settled it on his desk. "Now where did you first meet her?" He asked Sesshoumaru, trying to help his son the best he could. Sesshoumaru pointed to the shallow part of Inuyasha forest and his father nodded. "Now where did you find…or hear of this woman after?" Sesshoumaru pointed deeper into the woods, near the middle. Inutaisho nodded again, "Now where did you hear of her, just recently?" Sesshoumaru sighed and pointed to the village he had been to, just on the outskirts of the village.

Inutaisho smiled and marked the three spots with black ink. Sesshoumaru stared at his father then stared at the map, the dots were nearly in a straight row, and to his surprise she was heading straight for the palace grounds. Sesshoumaru looked up at his father. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "May I borrow this?" he pointed to the map. Inutaisho laughed and nodded, it was about time Sesshoumaru had a little help. With Inuyasha slaving away at paper work Sesshoumaru needed something to do.

Kagome had told Shippou to stay by the fire as she investigated the rustling sounds in the small patch of trees. It was not even half a mile away from camp but she wasn't taking any chances as she cast a protection spell once again over the camp. It wasn't as if she cared for the boy all that much, but he was good company and a lot of help.

Kagome jumped as a huge boomerang sped towards her, she watched at its caster sat beside a large cat. She took in the woman's stance. She was hurt, bleeding from her left shoulder. Kagome eyed the neko cat that laid in rough condition on the ground.

Anger bubbled up in Kagome as she looked at the neko. She sped towards the female and knocked her to the ground. Growling Kagome showed a side of her she really wasn't use to showing. "Why did you harm her?" Kagome snapped at the demon slayers face.

The female was taken back? "Why did I harm who?" she asked confused, glaring into eyes of the breathtaking demoness.

Kagome's patience grew thin as she grabbed hold of her power frantically. "The neko, why did you harm the neko."

The woman looked at her shocked. "Why would I harm my neko, I was trying to protect her from you." She said, struggling to be released.

Kagome got up and rushed over to the neko demon. Kagome listened as it growled at her viciously. Kagome growled at her back, telling her she meant no harm, settling her hands down on the neko's hurt stomach. "What happened to her?" Kagome said curiously, stroking the neko, trying to calm her down.

The girl eyed the demoness carefully. Why would she care, she was a demon, a breed she had sworn to fight against and Kirara was the only exception. "I was bathing when a demon attacked me. He was huge, but Kirara took him anyways. She gave he time to get dress before he cut her along the side." The girl shook her head. "Sometimes she's a stupid cat, what was she thinking taking on that monster by herself."

Kagome looked at the pained girl. "A neko cat was very loyal and brave to the point of stupidity. It never backed away from a fight if any of its friends were in danger." Kagome repeated her mother's words.

The scent of salt hit Kagome's nose as she seen tears fall from the girls brown eyes. She followed the girl's stiff movements as she fell to the side of her neko friend. "Kirara please don't die on me. I need you so much." The girl sobbed, holding the cat's head tight to her chest.

Kagome already knew that right now there was no chance for the demon. She wanted to cry, she couldn't let another neko demon's life slip from her hands. Kagome looked back at the sobbing girl. "If I show you something, promise not to tell a single soul?" The girl looked up at her, tears streaked down her face but she didn't answer. "If I can save this neko will you swear on your life never to tell a soul?" Kagome asked once again. She could feel the cat's life being to fade.

The girl looked at the demoness. What could she possible do to save Kirara? Her gaze fell upon her only friend, but what if she could save her? Was it worth the risk? "I swear." She said shortly, tears still cascaded down her face. "I won't tell a soul."

Kagome nodded and placed her hands on the neko's shoulder and thigh. Closing her eyes Kagome felt for the need of life and tugged it, pulling it back as she gripped the neko's body and repaired it, healing the cat.

The girl watched as the demoness used miko powers. Pink light engulfed the cat as the cuts on her neko started to heal and the blood disappeared. Kirara's eyes opened up as she felt her life and strength return to her. She also watched as the demoness caressed her body and healed the scares and cuts, until her body was perfected.

Kagome looked at the cat and then the girl. Her eyes were full of tears of joy as she launched herself at Kagome in a hug. Kagome hugged the woman back, waiting until the girl pulled back and offered her hand. "I'm Sango." She said.

Kagome just nodded. "Sango, you're very lucky to be able to call this neko your friend." With that Kagome stood and started to walk away.

Sango jumped up and caught Kagome by the arm. "Wait!" she called, joy and confusing was written on her face. "What is your name?"

Kagome looked down at the cat then back at Sango. "Call me whatever you want." She said, pulling away from Sango's hold. "But remember, not a soul."

With that she left the neko and Sango standing there as she quickly approached camp. She dosed the fire in dirt and grabbed her stuff, including the still sleeping Shippou. With that she left, running from the kind girl she had just met. Maybe because she felt the past was catching up to her, or maybe because the neko cat had reminded her of her mother so much, Kagome didn't know, nor did she care.


	6. Chapter 6 Only Becuase I'm Human

Chapter Five: Only Because I'm Human

Chapter Five: Only Because I'm Human

Kagome sat down by the running river. What was she suppose to do, everyone she met judged her because she was a demon, but she wasn't safe being human.

Kagome shook her head as she watched the sun begin to rise. Everything in her life was so messed up, what did she have to live for? Sure she was strong and free, but she was also lonely. She had no one and wasn't safe from anyone, the only one she had ever trusted was her mother and she was taken away from her.

A tear slipped from her eyes. It hurt so deeply even though it happened so long again. The pain seemed so endless, what was she supposed to do? It was her fault that her mother had died, one hundred and ten percent her fault. She had watched her mother fade away when she could have saved her. She could have used her miko powers and healed her mother but she was so young and so afraid.

Kagome felt a small hand on her shoulder but she didn't pay attention to it. How was she supposed to trust anyone again when they would only get hurt? They would never truly understand what she was feeling.

Shippou sat down and took Kagome's hand. "Sometimes they leave because it's better that way." He whispered softly, he knew what it felt like to lose someone precious. "When my mother and father were killed it was because of territory, but how could I live by myself and still keep my fathers domain. I wasn't ready and I probably never will be." Shippou said soberly. "Maybe you just have to look at what you have in life instead of what you don't have."

Kagome looked into the kids green eyes. He was right but what did she have? She had no family and everything she told was a lie. She befriended no one and trusted no one…well except for Shippou. Kagome smiled, yes she had Shippou and right now that was better then no one. "You're right Shippou." Kagome nodded her head. "I have you, and right now that's enough. You're the only real friend that I have ever really had and I'm happy that you wanted to travel with me."

Shippou smiled and jumped into Kagome's arms. Laughing Kagome gripped him under the arms and twirled him around several times. Shippou stopped and smiled. "You know my mama used to do that." He hadn't meant to say that, but it just came out. Kagome nodded, still smiling.

"You know what my mama used to do?" Kagome asked slyly, earning a quirked brow from the pup she held. In a flash she had him on the ground and tickled his, watching as he laughed the whole time.

For once in Kagome's life since she lost her mother she really smiled. A good hearted warm smile. Kagome had a friend again, maybe even a family.

Sesshoumaru entered his study the early hours of the morning think about the demoness next move. He stared at the map studying the nearly straight line she had made for him, but what if she changed her course.

He looked at the surrounding villages. Only one of them was in real trouble, bothered by youki daily. He circled it, if his father was right this would be where she ended up next and he would just have to wait for her.

Inuyasha entered the study, looking tired and exhausted. "Look Sesshoumaru, I'm going to visit Kikyou today, you want me to check things out?"

Sesshoumaru looked up and pondered. If Kikyou was her friend would the demoness really come back to show support? It was a far distance but there was no doubt she could make it, and what about Kagome? Would she come back to her village that she left? Sesshoumaru sighed mentally, well she was human and she didn't have anyone else.

Slowly Sesshoumaru nodded. "Ask if she has seen both Kagome and the demoness, I want to find that Kagome character soon."

Inuyasha nodded. He wondered why Sesshoumaru wanted to find the jewel. Was the demoness right, did it have something about his father still the lord? But Sesshoumaru got along decently with their father so why would he want to over rule him? And with a demoness by his side like the one they had met in the hot springs he could really have the world.

Inuyasha tensed, was this the way things were going to turn out if Sesshoumaru got what he wanted?

Sesshoumaru sensed Inuyasha's hesitation. "Please?" Sesshoumaru added, he knew he would never have usually said that, but he needed this so much. After he got rid of his brother he would head to the village of the priestess Alianora.

Inuyasha nodded and was off, leaving a whirl wind of papers fly all over the room. Sesshoumaru let out a growl and set out gathering his scrolls.

Kagome set up for lunch. She started the fire and broke a loaf of bread in half, giving the other piece to Shippou.

The Shikon jewel started to glow as she stared into the fire, Shippou watched his new friend carefully. She tilted her had back and visions filled her head.

_Kikyou lifted her bow and strung another arrow, shooting it at the pig demon who attempted to grab a female. The arrow embedded itself in the demons back and the demon turned around, angry. _

_He stormed towards the miko at full speed, knocking her to the ground before another arrow could be notched. Kikyou's body flew as the pig demon ran forwards her again._

"_Wind scar-…" a shadowed figure ran out of the forest._

Kagome's head snapped up, staring at Shippou hardly. Her sister as in trouble, her village was being slaughtered. "Shippou stay here!" she demanded, putting a protection spell over the camp.

Kagome ran, she didn't care who seen her, as soon as she was into the trees she would use her powers, it would bring her there immediately.

The woods were thick and held her back but Kagome released some of her powers, allowing herself to be upon the village in a matter of milliseconds.

Kagome watched at the bright power from the half demon's sword flew right towards her sister, blinded by fear Kagome dashed to Kikyou, pushing her out of the way as the blade hit her body.

Kikyou's air was forced out of her lungs as a figure hit her side, pushing her out of the way of the power sent by her love. She watched in horror and the pretty demoness took the damage and crashing into the ground, bouncing once then twice, laying there on the ground near the pig demon.

The pig demon looked down at the pretty demoness, his eyes filled with lust as her body landed a few feet from him.

Kagome looked up at the pig demon's black eyes and felt a terrible rush through her body. He made a grab for her but she dodged it, watching him fall to the ground.

She looked around for a weapon but found none, she sighed in discontent, and she knew she would have to settle with her fists. The demon got up and shook off, looking at her once again.

His eyes were fueled by hate and anger making Kagome's smirk. This would almost be interesting. She wiped the blood for her mouth that had been cut during the blast, not paying mind to the pain in her stomach or the half demon that ran towards her sister, or the tears that fell from Kikyou's eyes. Her attention was on saving the village and getting back to Shippou.

Kikyou cried and tried to move as she watched her demoness friend fight off the pig demon. Where had she come from and how did she know that they needed help? Her aura just…appeared from no where.

She felt to arms wrap around her tightly, holding her back. "She's a demoness Kikyou, she can handle herself." Inuyasha growled, watching in amazement as the demoness moved fasted then even his brother, dancing circles around the demon. She punched him a few times and kicked him in the face.

It wasn't much of a fight Inuyasha mused, watching in awe as the demoness grabbed two of the demons legs and sent him flying. Within milliseconds she was upon him again, grabbing him by the throat. Inuyasha strained his ears to hear the words that were coming out of the demoness's mouth.

"-…You attacked the wrong village pig. This village has been and always will be protected by me. You lay another hand on any of these villagers and I swear I will gut you and let the villagers use your hide and a mat to lie on." She threatened, releasing the demon as she looked down upon him. "Now leave, and never come back." She demanded, watching as the frightened demon went running.

Inuyasha jumped up. She just let the demon go, after all their hard work on fighting it off she just released it. "That bitch." He mumbled under his breath, readying himself to go after the pig demon.

In a flicker Kagome stood in front of the half demon and held him in the air. "And if you ever put Kikyou in harms way again-…"

"No please, don't hurt him he was just trying to help." Kikyou begged, gripping onto Kagome's leg. "Please, just leave him be. Don't do it." Kikyou whispered, looking into her friends green eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened Just a fraction of a bit. Her mother, Kikyou was just like her mother, she hated death just as much as Ashana did. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who struggled in her grasp. "Remember these words Inuyasha, for you have heard them before and showed no mercy." Kagome said before putting him down on the ground and looking at Kikyou. "I want you to stay safe. It is hard to get to you on such a short notice." Kagome said bluntly, earning a smile and nod from her sister.

Kagome began to walk away when guilt pelted her in the stomach.

"_Inuyasha, we're leaving." He orders, leaving and letting his brother hesitate. Slowly he approached the girl and cut her binds off with his claws, disappearing into the night behind his older brother_.

This half demon had also shown her courage and feeling. Slowly Kagome turned back and him and stared at him. "You have shown kindness here. Kindness in your status it's…rare." Kagome said, looking at his still burnt hand then to his cheek. "Remember the girl known at Kagome, for she has held your life in her hands many time and still she lets you live." Kagome threatened, talking about herself in third person.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. How did this demoness know about Kagome and how did she know that they were looking for her?

Inuyasha's hand glowed pink as he felt a gush of wind, watching as the demoness disappeared right out of sight.

He looked at his hand and saw that the burn had gone. Slowly he remembered the demoness's gaze and touched his cheek lightly, finding the scar from eight years ago had faded. "She healed me." Inuyasha said amazed.

Kikyou paid no attention to his proclaim. Had Inuyasha known about Kagome before she introduced them, did he know where she was? She felt for her friend's aura and blinked as it felt strong then disappeared altogether. Who was the demoness and what was her name?

Kagome glared at the two bandits that carried a variety of weapons. They were around the area of her camp, though they still hadn't found it thank goodness. She couldn't bear it if she lost him. He was her friend and the only kind of family that she felt she had when she was in demon form.

Kagome smirked as one bandit threw a chain and sickle at her, Kagome dodged it easily, then grabbed the end and wrapped it around both of their necks, waiting until they were unconscious before she took their stolen goods. Kagome found a baggy that held fifteen silver coins. Searching more she found more food and a sword she decided to take. She needed a weapon now that she was a demon.

Once the bandits were taken care of and all the available accessories were taken care of Kagome gathered up her camp and let Shippou perch himself on her shoulder. She knew they were only twenty minutes till they hit the village and she really didn't want to have to deal with the villagers frowning because she was a demon.

Kagome set Shippou down where they were only five minutes from the village. "Shippou, I'm going to do something really…weird and I want you to tell no one please." Kagome said, patting him on the head as he nodded.

Kagome took her aura and twisted it, making it into a peaceful miko again. She felt her hair shorten and color pitch black. She felt her eyes changer and her tail disappear. Her body shortened, but just a few inches and her fangs and nails shortened.

Shippou watched as his new friend changed from a beautiful demon to a beautiful human girl. He stared in awe and he saw his friend change completely, she didn't even smell the same anymore.

Kagome continued staring at him, waiting for an opinion, not matter of what kind.

"You look great!" he said, remembering not to say her name. He jumped up and hugged her. She may be a human now, but she would always be the demoness he knew her as.

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Ok your turn." Kagome said, only to receive a refusal from Shippou.

"I'm only a small demon so no one will attack me." Shippou said sure of himself. Kagome nodded and turned around, heading back towards the village.

"Oh and Shippou, in this form you may call me by my name." she added as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"But why?" he asked her, putting his head close to hers.

Kagome laughed. "Because the demon's who are after me don't know I can shift so they already know my human form so there no point in hiding it." Kagome told him. Shippou nodded as they entered the village.

She was used to the weird glances by now, but that would not affect her reasoning's for being here. Kagome paid not attention as the teenage boy at her, nearly drooling. Kagome scoffed as one made an approach towards her. "Disgusting." Kagome whispered, feeling Shippou nod.

The shrine was easy to find because it was the tallest structure. They had wanted it to be like that because the priests and the priestesses wanted to be closer to the gods. Kagome followed the steps, climbing every last one until she reached the top, finding herself at the base of a big structure.

Small fake rivers were at the sides and a huge pond was in front, covered by a small bridge and lots of flowers.

There were three priests and two priestesses standing in line, eyeing her suspiciously as they got ready to pray. Kagome approached them and cleared her throat. "I'm here to greet the priestess Alianora." Kagome said softly, but there expressions did not change. Maybe it was because they were eying the glowing pendant at her throat.

A priestess appeared at the door, her auburn hair floated behind her, her eyes glazed with disrespect. She had just come out of a meeting with a rather rude youki. "Who are you?" she eyed the strange miko up and down as Kagome turned only her head to the priestess.

Kagome smiled as she saw Alianora pretty much waiting for her. "I'm priestess Kagome." She replied smiling. Kagome began to walk up to the priestess when Alianora raised her hand. Her gaze settled onto the Shikon no tama.

Kagome frowned as the jewel grew darker and to protect it she place a hand over it, her touch turned the jewel a soft pink once more. Alianora scurried up to the miko and nodded her head in respect. "You're the priestess of the Shikon no tama." She said knowingly. Kagome's gaze grew hard as the miko stretched out her hand. "May I just touch it?"

Kagome jerked away harshly as the woman made a grab for it. "No you may not touch it." Kagome barked rudely, setting anger off once again in the elder miko's eyes.

"You are of no status to tell me what I can do. I am a stronger priestess then you are girl." The woman snapped back. "I have more years of experience. The jewel should not be in the hands of someone so weak."

Kagome wanted to laugh. Did everyone have to underestimate her? "I am the priestess of the Shikon no tama and it is my duty to keep the jewel safe, and trust me you couldn't touch the jewel anyways." Kagome turned away, "Help should not be offered to a village with a corrupt priestess, I advise if this village is to survive the next attack that you should step down and let a pure heart protect this village."

Kagome stepped down the stairs, Shippou still on her back. She could feel the aura fly through the air towards her as she turned around and grasped to energy ball in one hand. Kagome frowned at the weak purple aura. "Is this the best you can do?"

Sesshoumaru stood from the cushion he was seated at, listening to the conversation outside the temple.

"Who are you?"

"I'm priestess Kagome." Sesshoumaru smiled, he had wanted to see the demoness, but to see and kill Kagome, taking the jewel. That would do well too.

"You're the priestess of the Shikon no tama. May I just touch it?"

"No you may not touch it." He could feel Kagome's power radiate from her body in anger and defiance. Her power was unbelievable, like nothing he had ever felt.

The anger in the older miko grew also. "You are of no status to tell me what I can do. I am a stronger priestess then you are girl." Sesshoumaru scoffed, that was a lie, and anyone in their right mind could tell Kagome was the stronger miko. "I have more years of experience. The jewel should not be in the hands of someone so weak."

Kagome was amused as well as Sesshoumaru. Did the old woman really think that she could be the holder of the Shikon no tama?

"I am the priestess of the Shikon no tama and it is my duty to keep the jewel safe, and trust me you couldn't touch the jewel anyways. Help should not be offered to a village that is protected by a corrupt priestess, I advise if this village is to survive the next attack that you should step down and let a pure heart protect this village." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, why couldn't the woman take it, and corrupt, why shouldn't the woman want the jewel, there was nothing wrong with power.

Sesshoumaru felt the weakness of the energy ball leaving the temple and heading towards the step. What miko in the right mind would attack another one? Was Alianora really corrupt? "Is this the best you can do?" he heard Kagome asked as he stepped from sheltering temple.

Kagome held the ball in her hands, tossing it around like it was a play toy. Stopping she held out her other hand, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as the older priestess ball faded and as replaced by Kagome's own. The pink purification ball was held in the opposite hand. Slowly the ball became darker until it looked like almost a dark crimson red. Kagome didn't throw it. She only looked towards Sesshoumaru smiling.

Sesshoumaru tensed up, knowing a purification ball with that must energy could kill him. "So you finally caught up…Sesshoumaru." Kagome said his name with venom in her voice. She could feel Shippou quivering behind her, hiding his face from the demon.

Sesshoumaru nodded and glared at the girl expecting an attack, but she just turned back to the other miko, ignoring his presence completely. "You must be desperate if you asked for his help." Kagome chuckled, feeling the anger rise off of the demon's body.

"I didn't ask for his help, he asked for my permission for a room." Alianora grumbled, mad at the fact that the younger miko had shown her up…big time. Kagome nodded and turned around, starting to descend down the temple steps.

Anger grew in Sesshoumaru's soul what a wench, how dare she ignore him like he was nothing. She would see that he was her superior.

Sesshoumaru ran and lashed out at Kagome grabbing her by the shoulders and flinging her down to the ground.

Kagome's body fell hard against the hard stone as a groan exited her body. She would not constantly be thrown to the ground by some ignorant inu youkis. Jumping to her feet she felt for his aura. Kagome smirked so he was trying to sneak up behind her.

Kagome felt his aura move and stepped to the side, watching as he flew by her. Gathering her powers in both hands she watched Sesshoumaru's confused body twist around and resume his fighting stance.

Kagome robbed his energy from him watching as his eyes widened in recognition. So he had met with Rin in the last village. Kagome froze as time seemed to stop. Was he waiting for her to come? Did he predict her next move? Surely he would have expected her demon form. Of course he did he hadn't seen her in this form for eight years.

Sesshoumaru felt a great amount of his energy leave him. His eyes widened. Was it this woman who had shown the Miko Rin and in that case was she really traveling with the demoness.

Kagome's energy balls shaded black with a red tinge. If Sesshoumaru was going to attack her then he would die doing it.

"Where is the demoness?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily. He could not kill her if she had information of the demoness, he wouldn't kill her until he knew her name.

Kagome looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "Don't play with me wench, you will find my patience has decreased ever since your mother refused to give me the jewel."

Kagome smiled. Her mother had handled Sesshoumaru demand nicely. He would never get the jewel now that it was in her hands. "The demoness knows you, doesn't she? Did she let you live? What a pity. Please give her my greetings when you see her next." Kagome said emotionlessly. Did he honestly believe the demoness was with her? Did he think her demon form was someone completely different? Kagome mentally shrugged. If that is what he wanted to believe then she would not take that belief from him.

Kagome turned and ran down the stair at human speed. She needed to get out of this village and quick.

Shippou peek his head from behind her back. "Where are we going." He asked Kagome but for right now she ignored him. She would do back the way she came and visit the village to the right of this one.

Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru start to move. He intended to follow her Kagome caught on. "Shippou hold on to me." Kagome answered. In seconds she was in her demon form and still moving, Shippou clinging to her back like it was his life line.

Kagome let out a small laugh and bolted at top speed through the lands, wiping up dust as her feet traveled quickly across the dirt and grass.

A man stopped her in her tracks as she looked at his battered body. He was robbed and on the brink of death. Kagome knelt down, forgetting all about Sesshoumaru at the moment, there was something about this man, and something about him that warned her to stay away yet beckoned her to help him. She looked into his fading purple eyes. They were filled with malice and hate. He was blaming her for what had happened. He blamed her for his life that was ending so soon.

The man opened his mouth to speak but Kagome covered it with her hand. "Don't speak." She demanded, digging in her carrying pack and pulling out the other loaf of bread. "Shippou go get him some water."

Shippou was about to object. The man was a monk, a demon hater and killer, there was no way he was about to help him. Shippou crossed his arms and didn't move.

Kagome stared at Shippou dangerously. "Shippou this man isn't going to die and I won't let him. It's either you go get water or I will and leave him alone with you." Kagome said earning a scared nod from Shippou and he dashed to the bag and pulled out a canteen.

He was gone within seconds and Kagome turned her attention back to the man. She wrapped one arm around his back and held him up, watching him with mysterious green eyes. She lifted the piece of bread to his mouth but he refused to open it to take bite. Kagome sighed of all the humans she help they all had to be so stubborn.

A shadow covered Kagome as she turned around, staring into angered eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 Get Rid Of Them

Chapter Six: Get Rid of Them

Chapter Six: Get Rid of Them

Kagome frowned as angry brown eyes stared down at her. Slowly her own eyes glaze over in recognition and angry.

The woman opened her mouth but Kagome beat her to it. "What are you doing here?" Kagome barked furiously gripping the bread in her hands.

"I was looking for you! You arrogant demon, you just left me there. I asked for name and you just left." Sango barked at the rudeness of the demon. "You could have gave me your name or tell me where you were headed, I mean I didn't even get to thank you." Kagome just stared at her, waiting. "What?" Sango asked as the demon continued to stare and her expectantly.

Kagome sighed. "I was waiting for you to thank me." Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh… well thank you." Sango said dumbfounded as the demon turned her attention back to the man.

Kagome could feel the woman still standing behind her gawking at the back of her head. "Listen woman. Do not make me regret my decision of leaving you alive you've said your thanks now go, be on your way-…"

Sango fumed at the demons state of calm. "Now listen here you-…!" Sango was thrown to the ground as a green whip came out of no where, lashing Kagome across the arm.

Kagome tossed herself up off of the woman, why was everyone trying to kill her! What did she do wrong? Kagome looked towards the holder of the whip as Sesshoumaru stood there coldly. "Woman take the man on your Neko and leave, I will follow you once I am through here." Kagome said, never taking her eyes off of Sesshoumaru.

Sango opened and closed her mouth. "Kirara take the man and leave." She demanded.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Woman do not test me-…"

"Listen demoness you helped me when I was in need I will return the favor." Sango said, standing next to the demoness, feeling insignificant.

Kagome couldn't pay much more attention to the human, she was irritating her. "Fine, just stay out of the way." Kagome said and she walked towards the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru watched the woman carefully. Why didn't she want help from the demon slayer? Why did she still insist on saving the man when it was clear he would die very soon? He observed the demoness as she approached him without fear. "Woman-…" Sesshoumaru started, earning a chuckle from the impending demoness.

Kagome waited until he spoke before she laughed at his stupidity and lack of sense. "You surprise me with your speed Sesshoumaru. I would have thought it would have taken a day for you to catch me." She decided to say. She wanted to make him mad because it was something she enjoyed to do. His reactions were priceless, making her wanting to laugh all the time.

Sesshoumaru growled, this woman was mocking him. "Where is the miko?" he demanded, earning another chuckle from the woman.

"Couldn't catch her Sesshoumaru?" Kagome angered him more. She could feel his gaze as well as the gaze of the woman who was staring at her back in confusion.

Sesshoumaru lashed out to her but she dodged it, appearing behind him. "Didn't you take what I told you into consideration?" she mocked, referring to the tip she gave him back in the hot spring.

He turned to her, growling. "I told you I need no points on how to kill my opponent." Sesshoumaru said angrily. He was surprised at her speed, but he doubted she had any other strengths.

"Well it looks like you so." Kagome sighed bored of the conversation. "So do tell me, how did the miko get away from you this time?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, confused why the woman would change the subject then change it back. "You helped her." He said, still confused.

"And you really think that after I 'helped' her I would just tell you where she was. Isn't that ruining the point of helping her?" Kagome said amused.

Sesshoumaru hated how this demoness mocked his smarts. He dove at her but she just dodged it easily. "Now Sesshoumaru it isn't my fault." Kagome said laughing as he tried to injure her again. "Don't be angry."

Sesshoumaru stopped. It was obvious that he was getting no where attacking the demoness, she was too fast, but if he attacked the human.

Kagome watched his gaze and on the human and she grimaced. He was fighting unfairly now. He sped towards the girl, but Kagome beat his to her, knocking the girl named Sango down to the ground as Sesshoumaru's claws scraped her other shoulder.

A hiss came from Kagome's mouth, but she paid no attention to the small pain that throbbed on her arm. She hated running from a fight, but this girl was only going to get in the way.

Kagome stood and gripped the woman's wrist, pulling her to her feet. "Your fight is with me Sesshoumaru, not this human girl." Kagome snapped at his dishonor. Sesshoumaru sneered, this demoness was impossible. No matter what he did, she countered it. How was he supposed to capture her when everything he did she countered? "Coward." Kagome muttered, throwing Sango on her back and walking away from the demon that was deep in thought.

She didn't care that he was watching her go, he called her back, naming her a wench and a weakling, but this woman was her first priority.

"I'm sorry." She heard the girl said sadly. Kagome shook her head. It may have been the woman's fault that she was bleeding, but the woman wanted to help, showing as much courage as her neko.

"It is not your fault that you wanted to help. You are a demon slayer no, so I should've realized that you would want to help." Kagome responded, but the slayers mood did not lift so Kagome tried again. "You fight like your neko, very courageous, brave, but also to the point of stupidity."

Sango laughed at this and Kagome stopped in her tracks. She needed to track where the neko had taken her patient. Closing her eyes Kagome felt for their aura, but the first one that she noticed made her want to cry. Shippou.

Kagome's eyes widened, he was being taken away at a speed that could only be Sesshoumaru's.

"Dammit!" Kagome yelled, falling to her knees and pounding the ground. She had completely forgotten she had sent him off. "Shit, that stupid coward can't fight fairly!" Kagome yelled at the ground, feeling Sango's worried hand on her shoulder.

Sango stared at her savior. There was something wrong as tears flooded to the front of her green eyes. "What's wrong?" Sango asked, scared.

Kagome turned her angry gaze to Sango, her eyes softening as she witnessed the concerned look on her face. "He took Shippou." The words tumbled out of Kagome's mouth as she stood to go after Sesshoumaru.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand fiercely. "It's a trap!" She called out, stopping Kagome. She was right Kagome decided. He had taken Shippou because he wanted her to go to him, but that didn't stop her from going, she would go to save Shippou, but only after she had taken care of the man she found.

"Get on my back." Kagome demanded, not caring about Shippou's shocked expression. Kagome waited until the woman's weight was completely on her back before she took off after the neko. She could feel Sango tuck her face into her back as the wind battered her face and took the girls breath from her.

In a maximum of ten minutes she found the neko standing worried over the man. Kagome set Sango to the ground beside her cat and walked to his side, lifting him gently. "You need to eat monk." She said, taking out some fruit from her bag that was attached to her side. She had lost almost all of her food, but the money she had was still on her so she was grateful for that. She lifted the food to his mouth but again he refused it.

"Let me try." Sango said, taking the food from Kagome's hand. She lifted it to the monk's mouth and nodded. Kagome watched as he eyed her carefully and opened his mouth to receive the piece of fruit.

Kagome frowned as he chewed it and swallowed it. Sango fed him more of it, letting him eat until it was gone. Sango turned to Kagome who handed her the remains of her food from her pouch. She stood and left them, looking for any water source that was nearby.

Kagome found a small river that lead away from where the man was set. Sighing she looked at her reflection. How could she have let Shippou be taken, what if he was tortured for answers. A shiver ran up her back as his screams filled her head. She didn't need this, she didn't have to care she could go back to her life and forget all about the pup.

Couldn't she? Kagome shook her head, no she couldn't. He was like her family. Just the thought of him being kidnapped angered her to no end. She needed to rescue him and she needed to do it quickly.

Sesshoumaru carried the demon by his tail. He recognized it because it was the one that traveled with Kagome. Hoping the demoness would come find retrieve the small pup for Kagome…or maybe Kagome herself would come. He didn't care which one, but for now the fox demon was getting really annoying.

Shippou struggled in the demons hold as the walked through the palace gates. Shippou watched as they closed and his hopes fell.

"Double the guards and tell me immediately is a demoness or human come. Do not harm her." He told the guard as the other inu demon saluted. Sesshoumaru looked at the small demon in his hands and smiled. Maybe this demon would know something about the demoness.

Shippou read his amused gaze and growled. "I won't tell you anything." He barked and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"We'll see pup. You have to say something before she gets here, but I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come for you what would she do with an annoying kitsune like you?" Sesshoumaru said rudely.

Shippou frowned maybe he was right, why would Kagome come for him? What was he too her?

_A friend. He was her only real friend and has been the only real friend since she was born "I have you, and right now that's enough. You're the only real friend that I have ever really had and I'm happy that you wanted to travel with me."_ Her words rang in his ears. She would come for him and nothing would stop her.

Kagome's ears begun to ring, someone was thinking positive things about her. Kagome mused, it was just a superstitious belief but right now it made her feel a little better.

Sango finished feeding the man and propped him up against Kirara. She wanted to go find the demoness to see if she was alright, but she couldn't leave the man alone.

"Why do you travel with her?" She heard his weak voice speak to her. Sango turned her attention from the path the demoness had traveled.

She smiled weakly, remembering she couldn't tell anyone of what the demon had done for her. "She helped me. She saved Kirara when my neko was in danger. She is not a bad demon. She saved you didn't she?"

The man was hesitant. In his books a demon was a demon. There was no such thing as good or bad there was just demon.

Sango sighed, "Look I know that people believe that no matter what a demon is a demon." She commented, as if reading his mind. "But from what I have seen the demoness is more then your regular demon. She's kind and no matter what she says to you she is always willing to risk her life for someone. She could have left you when Sesshoumaru came, but no her first request was to get you to safety." Sango looked as she saw a shadow cast over her body. Green eyes clashed with brown ones and Sango smiled.

"He's awake." Kagome said, kneeling beside his as she handed Sango her remaining canteen and dabbed a wet cloth onto his cuts. "He should be resting, not talking." Kagome mumbled. Sango looked at the man and smiled, rolling her eyes as the low comment the other woman let out caught her ears.

Kagome stared at the man's eyes as he checked her over. "If I want going to kill you I would have done so without thinking twice." Kagome growled as his eyes snapped down. "You need rest monk, tomorrow I will take you both to the nearest village and pay for rooms until you get better. Sango I want you to stay with him until he is up on his feet, I will stop by later in the week to pay for any thing that has been unpaid for." Kagome said staring from Sango to the man. "I will be keeping watch over you two so don't even think about disobeying my orders. I will know about it immediately."

With that Kagome stood to get food. She needed to hunt and if she was luck she could catch some fish for tonight's dinner.

"Will you stay the night with our group then?" Sango's voice asked calmly. Kagome swiveled her head back to the group. If they were attacked tonight she doubted they would make it. With one nod Kagome continued on her way, walking back to the stream to gather several fish to eat.

Shippou was tossed into a small room, hitting his head on the floor. With that Sesshoumaru shut and locked the door behind him, stalking to his study.

He was barely there for a minute before his half brother came stumbling into the room. "Where the hell have you been? I've been searching the palace for hours." Inuyasha barked. After he was certain Kikyou was alright he ran as fast as he could back to the castle only to find that Sesshoumaru wasn't even here.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him annoyed. He was pissed that he hadn't gone after the demoness and even madder that he had taken such actions as to attack the human when it wasn't her fight.

Inuyasha ignored his glare and walked up to the desk. "I saw the demoness today. A pig demon attacked Kikyou's village and I used Tetsusaiga to kill it and out of no where she appears and knocks Kikyou out of the way, I didn't know how Kikyou got in the way so don't ask me, but the demoness knew about Kagome. She knew about eight years ago."

Sesshoumaru returned to his work as he listened to the information he had already gathered. The only interesting part was that she knew about eight years ago, but no doubt Kagome had told her about it. "I know." He stated calmly, watching as Inuyasha's face fell a little bit.

He wanted to tell something his brother didn't know but what…? Inuyasha smiled and looked at his hand. "And she healed my hand." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and looked at his brother then to his hand then back to his brother. "She also healed my scar." Inuyasha turned his head and showed his cheek. Sesshoumaru looked and confirmed it, the scar was gone, but how he didn't even sense anything miko about the demon.

"What did she say just before she healed you?" Sesshoumaru demanded instead of asked, but Inuyasha was too proud of himself to notice.

"You have shown kindness here. Kindness in your status it's…rare. Remember the girl known as Kagome, for she has held your life in her hands many time and still she lets you live." Inuyasha repeated the words. Smiling as Sesshoumaru frowned. Maybe the demoness just blessed his brother.

"What did she say before that?" Sesshoumaru asked suspicious.

Inuyasha thought for a second…what were her words? "Well the demoness was going to kill me because my wind scar almost hit Kikyou and Kikyou was like 'No please, don't hurt him he was just trying to help.' But the demoness just tensed so Kikyou was like 'Please, just leave him be. Don't do it.' then the demoness said to me… 'Remember these words Inuyasha, for you have heard them before and showed no mercy.' After that she just walked away and left so fast, I swear she was faster then you." Inuyasha smiled when Sesshoumaru growled.

Sesshoumaru stood, carrying his paper work to his fathers study. He wasn't going to listen to his crap. So what if the demoness was faster then him, but there was no way she was a miko too.

Inuyasha fell in step with his brother and continued to talk. "It's funny how I saw your girl friend and you can't seem to find her at all-…"

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother and stopped walking. "I have seen her and she isn't my girl friend." Sesshoumaru growled then continued walking.

Inuyasha blinked twice then caught up to his brother, "When did you see her?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Why didn't you say so before?"

Sesshoumaru didn't look at his annoying brother. "Because you haven't shut up for me to tell you and I fought against her this evening."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You killed her-…"

Sesshoumaru's gaze hardened at the thought of killing her. "No I barely injured her before she saved that dam taijya." Sesshoumaru grumbled as he opened the door to his father's study, his father working hard on minor details of a battle plan.

Sesshoumaru quietly placed his papers on his father's desk and turned to leave. "There is a kitsune in the hostages room, who's is it?" Inutaisho asked, not looking up at his sons.

Flinching Sesshoumaru spoke up. "It's the demoness's companion. I'm hoping she will come and collect him within a few days." Sesshoumaru said boldly and exited the room.

Kagome looked into the flames. She needed to see if Shippou was still alive. Images appeared in the flames of Shippou running and jumping against a door. Kagome frowned, was this room the one Sesshoumaru had placed him in. It wasn't a prison like she suspected, it was a small room with a bed and tray of food that Shippou hadn't touched.

He was smart too Kagome noticed. "Shippou I will come for you." Kagome whispered, as the monk slept and Sango prepared for bed.

Shippou rammed against the door for the umpteenth time. His head was starting to hurt and he was getting hungry, but he wanted to get out of here.

"_Shippou I will come for you." _ He heard a voice echo through the room. Shippou smiled, he knew she was going to come for me.

Kagome laid down to tried to get some sleep like she hadn't in a long while. Ever since she had left the village sleep was never guaranteed. She was always cautious, and even now she had to be careful, but sleep seemed to beckon her.

Kagome woke to a knife being held to her throat, she looked at the man she had saved staring down at her half scared and half determined.

"You first mistake was hesitation." Kagome said somewhat mused. What did he think he could kill her? If he was going to kill her he would have done it and not thought to hard about it.

The man's eyes enlarged, why was this demon not struggling? "Who do you work for?" he asked, pressing the blade closer to her throat.

Kagome laughed. Who did she work for? This was going to be amusing. "I work for no one monk."

The man thought slowly, and then made his second mistake by blinking. Kagome was over his body, twisting the blade from his hands and pressing it to his own throat. "I saved you because that is who I am, I take orders from no one and I tell no one anything that will endanger my life or the lives around me. Now if you value your life you will do as I say and walk the taijya and leave before me patients with you runs out." Kagome threatened, lifting the knife in her hands and giving it back to the monk.

The man nodded and smiled. She was good and pure, any demon would have killed him if he threatened their life and got out of it, but she spared him. Maybe Sango was right. "I'm Miroku." He offered his hand. Kagome looked at it and then turned away to wake Sango.

Kagome knelt by the brave female and shook her. "Sango wake up." She whispered, watching as Sango opened her brown eyes startled. "Take Miroku to the village I will meet you in three days. Take this…" Kagome handed her small bag of silver coins. "And keep safe, I don't want to find you bunch of selfish humans dead on the ground." Kagome said, standing up and looking at the man. "You put her in harms way and I will personally behead you and send your head to our gracious lord."

Sango smiled, the threat proved to her that the demoness cared for her and for Miroku. She didn't want them to die and that was a step up from threatening to kill her like she did yesterday. Miroku was just receiving the 'welcome to the closest things I call friends' group.


	8. Chapter 8 The Jingle of Wedding Bells

Chapter Eight: The Jingle of Wedding Bells

Kagome looked into the flash as Inuyasha got down on one knee. She smiled for her sister Kikyou who was going to get married. She watched as Kikyou stared to cry, nodding her head yes. Inuyasha lifted her up and twirled her around several times. He moved his lips, telling her he had to tell his father and that he would be back that night, the wedding would be three days from then.

Kagome watched as Kikyou ran to Kaede's house and told her everything….

[The Vision]

Kikyou shoved the mat aside and screamed in joy as she ran to her older sister. Kaede looked confused at the girl's sudden joy. "I'm getting married!" Kikyou screamed again, jumping up and down. A smile appeared on Kaede's face, mirroring the image of Kikyou.

"That great Kikyou, when shall it be held?" Kaede asked gleefully.

Kikyou's face was rosy as she smiled. "In three days."

Kaede nodded, still smiling. "We should tell the village. They would all want to come."

Kikyou's face fell. She hadn't seen her sister in two years and the demoness hadn't shown herself for two years as well. "Do you think that Kagome would come? Or the demoness?"

Kaede's face fell at the name of her missing sister. Kagome hadn't been seen or heard of by anyone since Kikyou's outbreak. The travelers had brought no news of her on their yearly trips and some were starting to say she had died. "I'm sure that if the demoness is aware of it she will come."

[End Vision]

"Kagome what is it?" Sango asked, placing a hand on the demoness's shoulder. Kagome looked up with emerald green eyes. She had hurt her sisters Kaede and Kikyou, although Kaede was more like her mother.

"I have to go back to the west. My sister is getting married and I am greatly requested to go." Kagome said easily.

"Then we should go-…" Kagome shook her head, cutting her friend off.

"This is my past Sango. I have to go on my own. She's my sister and I must pay for running off on her like that. It has been two long great years and I am sure that Sesshoumaru has forgotten all about me. I'll be fine, stay here and I will be back in a week or two." Kagome stood. She had to get her sister a good wedding gift as she knew just the place to get it.

Sesshoumaru was talking politics with his father when Inuyasha burst through the door. "I'm getting mated!" Inuyasha said happily.

Inutaisho smiled at his son. "So Kikyou said yes did she?" Inuyasha nodded and Inutaisho laughed "when is to be held?"

Inuyasha's face gleamed in pride. "Three days at the village." Inuyasha shrugged at his fathers shock. "She wanted her friends and family to be there."

A nod came from Inutaisho as he looked at Sesshoumaru. "So are you getting married too?" He asked jokingly.

Sesshoumaru stared at his father seriously. "Does it look like I want to get married to a loud annoying creature like a woman?" Sesshoumaru asked bluntly.

"Well what happened to that mysterious demoness? Did you chase her away?" Inutaisho asked matching his son's mood. He watched as Sesshoumaru tensed up at the question.

"I'll be in my study." Sesshoumaru said ignoring the question he stopped by his brother side and looked at him in a kinder matter then he usually would. "Congratulations little brother." He said truly then walked out of the room. Inuyasha's eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked at his father who was also shocked.

Just as Sesshoumaru sat down Inuyasha knocked on his door and entered. "Sesshoumaru I want you to come to the wedding. You never know the demoness might come I mean she is close to Kikyou, and what about Kagome she is Kikyou sister? Come on what will it hurt."

Sesshoumaru looked up at his brother and nodded. "The invitation is a gracious one, thank you." Sesshoumaru said, not really knowing if he was going to accept or not. What would it hurt if he went and saw her, then he could leave again.

But what if he couldn't watch her leave again? What if there was no way he wanted her to leave his life again, and what about Kagome? He knew that if he saw her at the wedding he could not kill her, but maybe if he could track her from there and see where she went?

Kagome sat at the goshinboku the night before the wedding. She expected to see Kikyou here, but so far Kikyou hadn't come. She sighed to herself, well why would she, she was getting married tomorrow so she would want to be hanging out with her friends and family and in this form Kagome was not her family.

She knew she heard foot steps but she wasn't scared who it was. She looked up to see a crying Kikyou, but Kikyou's face was not sad, she was happy. "You came." Kikyou whispered in awe. "I knew you would come, now if only Kagome would come."

Kagome froze. "Kikyou I will not be here tomorrow, but I will make sure your sister is. Here is a gift from me to you." Kagome handed her a gold heart shaped necklace. "Never take it off. It will keep you strong and safe." Kagome hugged her sister. "Tomorrow will be a great day and I swear to you and your sister Kagome will be there."

Kikyou was crying again, standing in her best friends arms. "I haven't seen her in so long, I don't even know if she is alive." Kikyou whimpered.

Kagome laughed shortly. "Do you think anything could kill your sister? She is so stubborn."

Kikyou laughed, "I guess your right, but don't be disappointed if you can't find her."

Kagome smiled then looked back through the woods then back and Kikyou. "You want to go sit in a hot spring?" Kagome asked as Kikyou smiled and nodded. Kagome took her hand and flew through the forest, earning a yelp from Kikyou.

Within minutes they were undressing and Kikyou was laughing happily. Kagome took off her battle clothing and slipped her black tail around her body. She stared at the hot springs and frowned, it was the same one were she had met Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha so many years back.

Kikyou was already in, dunking her head under the water. Kagome smiled and dipped in. she had forgotten how immature Kikyou was.

Inuyasha stepped from out of the hut and called Kikyou's name, but received no answer. He looked in at his brother. "I'm going to look for Kikyou, want to come?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and stood. It was weird that he and his brother had started to get along, but in a way it was nice. He didn't like to constantly hear his brother whining.

Inuyasha followed her scent to the goshinboku then stopped. He smelt another scent one he recognized. He looked back to see his brothers eyes wide. Both brothers looked at one another and took off through the forest, Sesshoumaru being the first one to the hot spring as he took note of the discarded clothing. He heard two laughed, one was soft and sweet and the other was loud and high pitched.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha called as he saw his fiancé in the springs with his brother's crush.

Kikyou stopped laughing and looked at her love. A smile appeared on her face, but for the first time in almost two years this one reached her eyes. "Hey Inuyasha this is-…" She looked the demoness and frowned. "My friend."

Kagome laughed softly and looked at both Taisho brothers, "Inuyasha…Sesshoumaru." She nodded her greeting and looked back at her sister. "I should be on my -…"

"No stay." Sesshoumaru and Kikyou said at the same time. They didn't bother to look at each other but Kagome flushed red.

"Please, it's been so long since I seen you last." Kikyou said pleadingly, watching as the demoness features softened.

Kagome nodded and the boys stripped off there clothing, Kagome looked away but Kikyou kept her eyes on her fiancé. Slowly Kagome wrapped her tails back around her body, now shy. Kagome covered the sacred jewel and underneath her tail it quickly disappeared. She was surprised her sister failed to recognize it. Maybe it was because she was so excited about seeing her again.

The boys climbed into the hot springs and Inuyasha went to Kikyou side and nuzzled her while Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at each other. She hadn't seen him in two years and now this. She had wanted him to forget about her, but know that they had met again…she didn't know what she wanted.

Kagome frowned and looked down at the water. She couldn't possibly be falling for her mother's killer. She shook her head subconsciously. She wasn't falling for him there was no way she could after what he had put her through. Kagome stood and looked at her sister. "I have to be going, I have work to do." Kagome told a lie. Kikyou frowned but nodded, she knew that the demoness what very busy.

Sesshoumaru climbed out of the hot spring and was dressed before the demoness. "Please allow me to walk with you?" Sesshoumaru said as he came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "You have some explaining to do."

Kagome acted like she didn't hear him as she pulled her cloths on. She knew that Sesshoumaru was still behind her, he waited patiently as she changed from her battle outfit to a soft blue dress. Slowly she slid one strap over her shoulder, only to have it pulled down again by Sesshoumaru and he kissed her shoulder lightly.

A shiver traveled up Kagome's back as she slid it back up and stepped away from Sesshoumaru, trying to get dressed.

Sesshoumaru smirk as she dressed, watching her as she tied her peppered hair back into a small ribbon.

Kagome didn't look back to wait for Sesshoumaru, she walked through the forest like she hadn't heard Sesshoumaru at all though she knew he would follow her.

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha curiously. "Does your brother have a crush on her?"

Inuyasha chuckled lowly, "It would seem so."

Kagome seated herself up in a tall tree branch. One of her preferred sitting places when she was trying to think, but trying to think was hard when a certain demon lord was sitting beside you.

Sesshoumaru looked at the demoness slowly. "So where have you been?" He said in an attempt to start a conversation.

Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically. "I thought it would be obvious. I was avoiding you." Sesshoumaru mentally frowned at her harsh comment and Kagome could sense the sobered feeling through the air. "I came back for Kikyou and only Kikyou. Sesshoumaru you have committed an act I can never forgive." Kagome looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes, her own eyes pressed with tears. "You killed her and that can never be forgiven. As promised Kagome will be at the ceremony tomorrow, but if you so much as harm her I will have no hesitation to kill you."

Anger flashed upon Sesshoumaru's face. "What have I done that is so unforgivable?"

Kagome shook her head and looked away. "Your greed has pushed you to kill an innocent woman, involving your little brother to gain something you will never be able to touch." Kagome pressed her hand against the tree. "Kagome has told me how you killed her mother in hopes of gathering the sacred jewel. You left Kagome at the age of eight without a mother all because of what you wanted?"

A growl escaped from Sesshoumaru's throat only to be matched by Kagome's. "I killed her mother because she was a disgrace to humans. A pitiful miko such as her mating with a god-…"

"Just like your father mating with a weak and pathetic human?" Kagome said coldly. "Sesshoumaru I…am not who you think I am and we will never be fit for one another. We are too different-…"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her face and forced her to face him. "I don't care about the difference, you're a demon, and I'm a demon. What else is there to care about?"

Kagome frowned. She was no demon, she was more a human then she was a demon. She was more a goddess then she was a human. There would be just as many differences between them as there was between as there were her parents…if not more. "Sesshoumaru I have a past too. I am here to give Kikyou the support she needs that's all." Kagome looked up into cold yellow eyes. "There are many things you don't understand about me, and if you knew everything you would sooner want me dead."

Kagome attempted to jump off the branch but Sesshoumaru caught her hand and yanked her up. Pushing at his chest Kagome made an attempt to be released, only for him to tighten his hold, moving one hand up to her cheek, holding it in place so that he could have a chance to press his lips to hers.

She could feel his warm lips on hers, calming her completely. Her tense body went limp in his arms, holding onto his chest as her lips started to move against his on their own.

A soft content growl came from Sesshoumaru's throat causing Kagome to shiver. What was she doing, kissing the young demon lord like this? It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Kagome got the nerves to push away, looking up into his now relaxed eyes. A small smile appeared onto Kagome's face as she quickly left him on the branch as she went back to the village to change into her human self, something she hadn't done since her last visit in the western lands.

Kikyou paced her hut aimlessly. She couldn't sleep because tomorrow she would be married to a hanyou, a royal hanyou. She would no longer be able to protect this village because she needed to go with her to be husband… but the village. She would have to ask Inuyasha if she could stay here. It was her job to protect the village.

"Kikyou please laid down…you're making me restless." Inuyasha complained as he grabbed for her hand and tugged her into his lap. Kikyou smiled half heartedly at her fiancé and lifted her lips to his softly.

When Kikyou pulled away she could see that Inuyasha was blushing, but he wasn't looking at Kikyou, he was looking towards the door. Kikyou's head darted in the same direction and almost screamed. In the doorway was a tall slim female. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Kagome?" Kikyou squeaked, standing to her feet to examine her sister. "Is that you?"

Kagome almost laughed. "The one and only-…" Kikyou grabbed her sister by her waist and squeezed tightly.

"We thought you were dead. All of us but Kaede thought that you had died." Kikyou sobbed into her sisters cloths. Kagome gently patted her sister on the back in comfort. She ran her eyes over Inuyasha who was staring in shock at the two.

Kagome released Kikyou and made her sit down. "I don't know if I should be here-…"

Kikyou jumped and grabbed her sister's arm. "Stay Kagome, please I didn't mean it the first time. We want you to stay."

A smile appeared on Kagome's face. It was a sad smile that she only used when she felt guilty. "Kikyou I didn't leave because of you, I know you never meant it but-…I left so that you wouldn't be in danger."

Inuyasha growled. "You left her in danger. A pig youki almost killed her-…"

"I've heard that you were more close to killing her then the pig was." Kagome shot back, taking a deep breath as Sesshoumaru's aura started to move quickly towards them.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her up, causing Kikyou to scream. Kagome sent her miko powers through his body as he dropped her to the ground. Kagome whirled around smiling. "Finally decided to join us huh Sesshoumaru?"

Kikyou blinked at her sister. How was she not afraid of the demon? "Kagome do you know him?"

Kagome froze, Kikyou still didn't know about her mother's rude death. "We've met here and there, but he seems to be too busy doing other things." Kagome retorted calmly.

"How did you even live?" Sesshoumaru said, not watching what he said. "I don't understand how that demoness can put up with you."

Kagome smiled. "You have no idea-…" She whispered, inaudible to both demons and humans inside the hut.

Kikyou took her sisters hand, her own hand as still trembling from the thought of losing her sister again. "How did she find you?"

Kagome frowned. "I travel with her all the time." Kagome said truthfully.

"Then why when I see her I don't see or sense you?"

Kagome smiled at her bright sister. She dug into her royal blue kimono and pulled out a soft glowing jewel. "I am the protector of the Shikon no tama Kikyou, do you think I would be able to do that very well if people could sense me all time?"

Kikyou frowned and shook her head. "Next time do you think you could both visit me?"

Kagome sighed, how was she going to get out of this one? "Kikyou there are some things you might never be able to understand, we shall explain it some day but for tonight and the day to come you're to be happy is that understood?" Kikyou smiled and nodded vigorously "Now I will be back in the morning since…" Kagome gaze tore at Sesshoumaru "Well since I don't know how safe I will be sleeping here."

She knew that Kikyou was about to object but Sesshoumaru cut her sister off. "I think that would be a poor excuse Kagome."

A soft laugh came from Kagome's throat. "Oh Sesshoumaru do you think I am that stupid. I will never forgive you and I know what you want, but as long as I guard the Shikon jewel you will never be able to touch it."

Sesshoumaru lunged forward. He hated to be reminded of what he had done. He knew it wasn't his best decision but it was the only choice he had. Did no one realize that power wasn't the only thing he was after now a day?

Kagome raised her hand and shot a small burning ball in front of her, watching as it collided with Sesshoumaru and entered his body. "That should keep a hold of you for one night." Kagome said with a smirk as Sesshoumaru's image began to shift. His soft silver hair shortened and bled black. His ember eyes shimmered to soft icy blues.

Inuyasha and Kikyou stared wide eyed at their brother. "What the hell-…"

"Someone needed to teach him that he obviously isn't the most powerful person in the world. He should have a chance to taste how helpless a human feels too." Kagome snorted while stepping towards the door.

Inuyasha bolted towards her and gripped her by the neck, watching as she didn't ever flinch on the impact. "Change him back you bitch!"

Kagome's eyes lowered onto Inuyasha's face as his hand began to burn, yet he was unable to pull away. "The first time I spared your life because you made my sister happy, I will not do so again. Remove your hands from my person or I shall remove them permanently."

Inuyasha sharpened his gaze and attempted to tighten his hold, but it went unnoticed. "Inuyasha I am the daughter of two very powerful people, I spared your life twice now, once for my mother and once for my sister. Even at the age of eight I could have killed you and still you choose to ignore me?" Inuyasha's opposite hand started to burn as a slight burning started on his cheek. "Release me and I will fix all this." Kagome's voice warned dangerously as her sister stared in shock at the unfolding events.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. _"Remember the girl known at Kagome, for she has held your life in her hands many time and still she lets you live."_ Slowly he released her and watched as with a single nod of hers the pain was all gone. Slowly she turned to eye the now fully awake Sesshoumaru. "Tomorrow at dawn you shall recover to your original state." Kagome said before she bid farewell to her sister and left.

In the middle of the woods a small fire burnt peacefully. Red, blue, yellow and orange danced together in the flames, reflecting off Kagome's blue eyes. Her white hair flowed to the middle of her back and her wings folded neatly behind her. A single tear slid from her eyes and dropped into her lap. How many years had she swore revenge on her mother, how many years had she trained and pushed herself to be the most powerful youki and most powerful miko in the world. Now it seemed like all she could do was give them chance and more chances. She had held both their lives in her hands so many times but when it came to killing them it seemed impossible.

Kagome ignored the white flash that appeared behind her, listening as barely audible steps pressed into the ground and came up right behind her. She could hear the sword cutting through the air as she twirled and blocked it with her own blade as it shone pink with her miko powers.

She watched the white haired man smile at her and continued to move his ken in a dancing pattern. Kagome stood up and in a flash she was upon the man, their swords clashing into the night as all the creatures watched them dancing around in deadly circles.

Finally Kagome hooked the man's ken and flung in across the forest, pressing her sword into his neck. A heavy laugh erupted from the man's throat and he circled his hands around her waist and flung her about as if she was a rag doll. "How's my little girl?"

Kagome chuckles and hugged him back. "I'm fine daddy. How have you been?" she watched his face fall sternly onto hers, a frown soon followed showing his displeasure.

"I was getting alone great until I learnt that my own daughter had run from her problems." Kagome offered him a frown and pressed her head into his chest.

"I tried daddy. I tried so hard but I couldn't do it, they killed her and I wanted to avenge her death but I can't do it." Kagome sobbed, knowing that if need be she could stop it in mere seconds. She could feel her father pat her on the back in a comforting way.

"Kagome you weren't made to kill people. You're supposed to show love and kindness. You need to show these boys where their mistakes were made and how to fix them-…"

"But they can't fix it daddy, they can't bring mother back."

Mercutio sighed. "Kagome, they already have begun to fix them. Why do you think that you cannot kill Sesshoumaru? Or Inuyasha? You care for them. My little girl you are falling in love with the demon lord's son and whether you like it or not there is nothing you can do to prevent it." Mercutio tipped his daughters chin up and forced her to stare into his green eyes. "You can run from many things Kagome, but love it not one of them. No matter how far apart you are you will always be bonded by the feeling of your hearts." Kagome shook her head. Her tears fell to the forest floor beneath them. "Kagome go for a fly and think about it. Maybe you and Sesshoumaru aren't as different as you two seem."

Kagome snorted. "If you dare temper with fate daddy I will come up there myself and feed you my anger."

Mercutio chuckled deeply and smiled. "I'll look forward to it honey, but I must go they are starting to miss me. Drench the fire and go for a fly. Things will seem clearer up there."

Kagome was about to refuse but her father was already gone so regrettably she doused the fire and took off into the sky.

Kagome was up before the sun, everything did seem a little clearer then it did last night but not by much. She didn't understand how she could fall for a cold selfish arrogant demon like Sesshoumaru. What was she supposed to do just randomly go up and say "Hello Sesshoumaru you know the little girl that you've been trying to kill for the past ten years, well yeah she is also the demoness you've been tracking."

Kagome frowned. She didn't think he would take it too well. It was like telling with that he was supposed to love and kill the same person. Why did she have to be the one to watch over the Shikon jewel? Why couldn't she live in the heavens like her father-…?

"Kagome?" A female voice echoed throughout the bare lands Kagome turned to see Kaede walking towards her. She greeted the old woman with a smile and then turned her attention on the rising sun. "What are ye doing up so early Kagome?"

The teenager sighed in discontent. "I was having troubles sleeping."… 'Liar' her conscious cried, but she ignored it, shaking her head in response.

"I don't know ye had returned. Kikyou must be overwhelmed." Kaede sat beside Kagome, offering her friendship.

Kagome attempted to smile "Yeah she was pretty happy about it." Kagome let out a humorless laugh. "She's getting married. It's hard to believe isn't it?" she said, turning her head to see Kaede wipe a tear from her single eye.

"It is hard to let her go, but she is so mindlessly in love with Inuyasha, I just wish you could find someone that treats you right."

Kagome turned her head away and slightly frowned. She wasn't one for these kinds of conversations. It wasn't like her to just spill her emotions, she wasn't like Kikyou, in fact she was Kikyou's total opposite she wasn't always warm, she was colder and collected. She took care of the people that were in trouble, she didn't need anyone.

An ear piercing scream echoed through the village and was carried through the forest on the movement of the wind. Kagome jumped up in response. "Kikyou." She whispered and dashed into Inuyasha's hut. Kikyou was missing, and just opening his eyes was Inuyasha trying to figure out what happened. Kagome grew angry as she grabbed the hanyou by the shoulders. "Where is my sister?" she growled angrily.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he listened to her growl. "I—I don't know."

Kagome threw him down and ran out the hut, quickly transforming into her demon self as she booked it through the forest, following the scent of miasma. She wasn't paying attention until she ran into a hard chest, knocking herself and the other person to the ground.

In a flash Kagome was upon him, gripping his haori. "Where is Kikyou?!" she demanded, only to receive a cold stare.

Kagome tossed the demon to the ground and continued to follow the scent, worry spread through her body as the scent started to disperse. Kagome ran fast, only to lose the scent completely, stopping dead in her tracks she staring into the sky and let out a low growl, "Father, if I had the time I would-…"

She heard Sesshoumaru catching up so she ended the sentence abruptly. "Having a hard time catching up to him demoness?"

Kagome glared at him. "He's gone. I didn't have trouble catching up with him, he disappeared." Kagome started to walk away grumbling about him inaudibly.

"Naraku isn't so hard to find you know, you just need to know where to look."

Slowly Kagome turned around. "Naraku? Is that the name of this…foul creature." She watched as Sesshoumaru nodded so she continued. "Where can I find this 'Naraku' character?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Travel with me-…"

Kagome growled at him again. "What do you care about kikyou?"

Sesshoumaru's smirk fell into a cold mask. "Whoever said I cared about that human. It just happens to be that I want to kill Naraku-…"

"And you need the help?"

Sesshoumaru snapped at her, "I don't need help from anyone. It just happens to be that we are traveling the same place to track down the same hanyou."


	9. Chapter 9 You Just Can't Tell Her

Chapter Nine- You Just can't tell her

Kagome snarled and started walking forward, ignoring the demon who was walking beside her. She didn't even answer him and here he was following her like a love sick puppy. _'I swear father when I am accepted into the court the first thing I am going to do is dispose of your ability to tamper with fate.' _The words would have come so easily out of her mouth, but she kept them to herself. How could fate let this happen? She was supposed to spin the fate of people so that they would be happy, and this was not what she called being happy.

Beside she could feel Sesshoumaru's nervousness increase as she stretched out her aura and found ahead of the a pack of wolves, two of them were none other then the two wolves who had threaten Shippou.

Sesshoumaru stopped to face the pack while Kagome ignored them and continued to walk forward, she didn't need any distractions while she as trying to find her sister.

Three wolves jumped in front of her one was a handsome youki and the others were just wolves. Kagome stopped in her tracks and stared calming into the obvious leaders eyes.

The leader cleared his throat and took her hand, earning a growl from Sesshoumaru. "My dear lady, I was wondering when I would have the pleasures in meeting you. I have heard so much about you."

Kagome nodded, trying to be polite. "The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure."

"I am prince Kouga, leader of the southern wolf tribe."

Kagome seethed inwardly at the wasted time. "It is an honor to meet you lord Kouga." She nodded before trying to walk away. She had not meet the wolves in two years, she didn't need this right now.

"Does the lady not greet me with a title?" his curious voice sounded towards her as he begun following her, earning a grumble from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome didn't stop moving forward. "Names do not concern me milord." Kagome answered honestly. Quickly she stopped as she felt the prince's aura dart in front of her. He was growling at her as Sesshoumaru came behind her and threatened Kouga with a growl of his own.

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. Did there always have to be so much growling and hatred when she went somewhere? How was she to help the people of this world when the only thing that happened when she was around was fighting?

"You dare disrespect me?" he snapped as his eyes wavered from Kagome to Sesshoumaru slowly, weighting the risks and the reward. He lashed out and attempted to take Kagome by the wrist, but she dodged it and was behind him, tripping him and pushing him face first into the ground.

Sesshoumaru stared in slight awe as he realized he didn't even see her actions. He could hear her whisper lowly to the prince words laced in raw anger. "I show respect to those who have earned it." Kagome pushed him further into the dirt. "I have better things to do then talk to you. Now if you would _please_ leave me alone, I will leave with no more harm done."

Kagome released him and stood, eying the wolves, challenging them to stand up for their leader. When none moved Kagome whirled around and proceeded forward. "If you have a wish to lose your head Prince Kouga, you may follow me."

Sesshoumaru fell in step with her, at a pace even he found slightly uncomfortable. It was unusual that any demon would match his pace since no one walking in front of him but his father. He was going to growl when her quiet sad voice spoke, slowing her to a dead walk. She didn't look at him as she began to whisper quiet words which Sesshoumaru couldn't hear nor understand. Slowly he took her hand and tightened it when her aura shot forward. He expected to be burnt with her miko powers, but it didn't happen. The forest became a green color while the demons within it became red blobs, watching them getting ready to strike.

He felt two hands on his chest as he fell backwards, hitting the ground and knocking the breath out of him. He looked up to see a black form stand over him, a dagger glinting in the moonlight as his vision turned to normal. He watched the demons eyes as they began to swirl, making him unable to move.

Was this a trap set by the demoness? Did she really hate him that much for what he had done to Kagome's family? Who was she and why did she even care about the human?

He watched as the demon lowered the knife to his throat. Blue eyes laughed at him as he tried to move but found he was paralyzed.

The thought of letting him die had crossed Kagome's mind, but she didn't think it was fair. She should kill Sesshoumaru by herself, not like this while the demon had trapped him so that he was unable to move. Quickly she raised her hand and took energy from the assassin, firing a purification ball at him. He jumped away, hoping it would hit the lord, but Kagome quickly stopped it from hitting Sesshoumaru. He still had to help her find her sister. She stood over top of Sesshoumaru and growled loudly, ducking down as the assassin fired the dagger in her direction. Quickly she took the sword at her side that she had stole from the bandit and charged towards the shadow demon.

Sesshoumaru watched as the demoness darted back and forth, easily dodging the murderous demon.

The shadow demon raised his hand and stopped Kagome. "I know your name. I know your back round and your history. You cannot kill me Ka-…" Kagome hit him across the head as miko powers flowed through her body, burning at the demons skin.

"If you know who I am." She whispered "Then you will know that nothing in this world or the next can keep me from killing you." Kagome raised her sword as miko powers ran through it. "Now tell me who sent you." Kagome said deadly.

"Do you think I will tell you who sent me you half-breed? You're disgusting, tricking the lord into thinking that you were a full demon with powers that exceeded his." The demon spat on the ground. Kagome brought the sword up to his throat, burning his skin as he screamed in pain.

"You are the one who lies to Sesshoumaru. Now tell me who sent you before I keep you alive while I search your mind over and over until I find what I want." Kagome threatened. She watched as the demon laughed and set himself aflame, killing himself.

Kagome growled and slammed her fists into the tree in front of her. She had heard of shadow demons, but never had she faced one. She turned and faced Sesshoumaru pathetic form lying on the ground. There was no doubt he had heard what the shadow demon had said, but why wasn't he moving yet. "Sesshoumaru stand up." Kagome said sadly, walking over to his side. She watched as his eyes hardened and then closed. _'He's trying to move but he can't…But the demon is dead he should be able to-…'_ Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and lifted his heavy form. He growled at her for touching him, but she knew that he couldn't do anything about it until she helped free him.

She found a small clearing and set up camp, building a fire then getting out some food to cook as she focused on her companion. It was obvious that he was ashamed that he needed her help, but she didn't care right now. She pressed on his chest and let her miko powers surround him, not to kill him, but just to find the bind that was holding him. She found it inside his body. _'The second demon has gone inside of him, making sure he couldn't move without me killing him.'_ Kagome thought angrily. She looked him in the eyes sadly. "Sesshoumaru, another shadow demon is hiding inside of you and that's why you can't move. I am going to flush my miko powers through your body. I want you to try not to fight it ok. I need you to hold on." Kagome knew he would never admit it, but him energy had drop greatly and he was getting to tired to fight the demon inside him.

Releasing her miko powers into his body she heard him try to cry out in agony. She whispered to him, telling him to accept her and her powers. She could feel him trying as she grasped for the shadow demon who was now coursing through his body trying to run from her without leaving his hosts body. Kagome caught up with the demon and grabbed it with her powers, pulling it out of Sesshoumaru's body.

Sesshoumaru bolted up in pain as Kagome fell to the ground. She was tired and now that the shadow had transferred into her body, she was fighting it with all the power she had left at the moment. He watched as her hands clenched and her eyes closed. Pink energy flew from her body as a male scream echoed into the night, the pink ball exploding and disappearing into the night along with the scream.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I studied the demoness for a long moment, trying to figure out if she was alive or not. She didn't move that I had seen, so I was pretty sure she was unconscious because I could still hear her heart beating. At first I was shocked in how the demoness would even know about shadow demons and if it was a trap why did she save me. What was her name? What was her purpose here? I watched her move, but she did not wake. Sighing I threw a couple more pieces of wood in the fire and picked her up, feeling her struggling in my hold I set her down on my tail, letting her wrap her own tail around her body for warmth.

I sat there for hours watched as she cried out in pain and terror. I held her unsure of what else to do and several times she called the names of her companions. I guessed that she had somewhere to be or something to do and expected her to awaken, but she didn't.

Another scream of terror left her body before her eyes shot open. I was greeted with dark green eyes with a cold interior. She stared at me for a long while before she started to relax. I didn't know what had gone on in her brain but it must have just been finally hitting her that it was over.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called my name weakly before she closed her eyes. I knew she was still awake and conscious, she was just gathering herself. I didn't see why it mattered so much, I had already basically seen her at her weakest point so why did she have to act all high in mighty on me now? Not that I was really interested, I had better things to do then waste my time on some pathetic demoness. "I suppose you have questions?" She asked slowly.

At first I wanted to shake my head no, why would I be concerned about her pathetic life, but then I thought about it. What was her name? Who were her parents? Where were Kagome and the jewel? I looked her in the eyes ready to ask them all before she cut me off. "Those are questions I cannot answer Sesshoumaru. Although I can tell you that Kagome and the jewel are safe from the likes of you."

I gritted my teeth together. "Then why did you ask?" I snapped in anger. I hated being played with. I was not a demon who you could play mind games with and it angered me to no end to know that that was what I had allowed the demoness to do.

She smiled at me and laughed. "Because I wanted to know if you were interested still." She laughed some more and put her hand down to steady herself, touching my leg. It was then she finally realized she was on my lap and her head had been resting on my shoulder and my tail. I could see her go red, and then climb off of me as quickly as she could almost like she was embarrassed to be seen with me.

I almost rolled my eyes as I dusted myself off. "It's about time you get off me. I am starting to stink like you. You need a bath." I watched her face light up in anger and she dashed off and came back, throwing a dagger at my head and just barely missing me.

"Watch your tongue lord-know-it-all." She threw at me, making me want to laugh at her childish performance.

"Or what?" I mocked before I found her claws around my neck and her green deadly accurate eyes boring into mine.

"Or I will have no other choice but to kill you. I saved your life and this is how you repay me? Mocking me to no end just to try and piss me off."

I did nothing, said nothing, all I did was look into her eyes. Green clashing with gold as I studied her. Her eyes gave away nothing but hurt and anger, both things I didn't know the depths to. Slowly I moved my jaw and just skimmed my lips against her, only for her to push away from me. "Demoness what makes you restless?" I asked steadily. I was not afraid of her, nor did I really care, but it was curiosity that got to me.

"It does not concern you Sesshoumaru." She said harshly before turning away. "Get some rest. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

Usually I would have growled at her for giving me demands, but I didn't bother, I just shut my eyes and rested the best I could.

Over several times through the night I could feel eyes watching me, but I knew I was in no danger. The demoness had things to do and I knew that it was just her watching over me as she ran to go do other things.

It had to be around for in the morning when I felt something hit my head. At first I thought nothing of it until I was hit again and again. Slowly I opened my eyes, ready to be greeted with the sun, but I was mistaken. It was still dark out and I was about to witness another rock being thrown at me by the demoness. I caught it in my hand and she looked seriously at me. "You're finally awake. Come we are wasting time."

I opened my eyes wider and gawked at her. It was still well into the night and I only had two hours of rest. She glared at me and I glared back, not sure if I should disobey her or not. Mentally I shook my head. It was about time I started fighting for my rightful place as alpha.

I stared into her eyes and found her not staring at me, but beyond me, through me. "Let us get going. Now." She stated and began to walk away. I turned my head in the direction she was looking, I saw nothing. Not even my senses picked anything up. As I looked back and the demoness I could see she was tense and worried about something, so I didn't hesitate to pick up and leave.

[Normal P.O.V]

Kagome walked quickly through the woods, almost as a human run. She wasn't sure why she was running or even if she what she was running from was dangerous. All she knew was that whatever it was had been watching them all night. At first she had thought it was Sesshoumaru watching over the camp, but when she woke once she had seen that he was still sleeping and that he hadn't moved since she had told him to rest. It was then when she had heard something and started to throw rocks at Sesshoumaru.

Whoever it was had been watching them for three hours yet did not move a muscle to try to attack them. Was it the wolf demon Kouga? And if it was why couldn't she sense him?

Sesshoumaru watched as the demoness's eyes darted back and forth searching for answers to some question that he was apparently unaware of, he hated being uninformed about something. "Wench what it bothering you?"

Too quickly Kagome turned around, hitting Sesshoumaru in the chest with her face. They stood there for several seconds before Kagome straightened up and looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes. "Someone was watching us in the forest." She said before turning around and proceeded walking through the think forest.

"I was aware for that, but I believed it was you."

Kagome shook her head. "No it was not I. I have better things to do then watch you but whoever it did I couldn't smell them or see them all I know is that they were there."

"You can't run your life on assumptions." Sesshoumaru murmured under his breath, but it was easily caught by the demoness.

"It has kept me alive so far so why not? And besides it wasn't an assumption, I know you sensed it too. I could see your ears and your noise moving, trying to pick it up." Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see a slightly confused demon. "You forget Sesshoumaru I am a very well trained demoness with more resources then you could imagine."

This time Sesshoumaru snorted. Well trained demoness his ass, she could barely handle a sword…ok so she could handle a sword and quite well, but he could beat her in a heart beat.

While Sesshoumaru was thinking Kagome had stopped. Whatever had been watching them was now following them. Sesshoumaru bumped into her and was about to complain before Kagome covered his mouth and motioned him to be quiet.

The demon lord to be just glared at her as she sniffed the air, and again found nothing, there was no aura, no scent and nothing she could hear well enough to tell what it was, so she continued with caution, knowing the pathetic excuse for a demon didn't sense anything anyway. She was sick of saving him so as long as she knew that something was there she would keep quiet about it.

He watched them for several seconds before chuckling to himself. It was funny how the to-be lord or the west couldn't sense him and she could. She would be good and beneficial if she was on his side, but that was only if he could get her on his side.

Kagome listened to the small chuckle and silently jumped into the air, leaving Sesshoumaru staring around on the ground like a dumb animal. Slowly Kagome crept towards the noise and peered down, staring at the familiar man. Smiling she jumped back down and returned to her guide. She knew who was following them and now it explained everything.

"What did you find?"

Kagome glared at the demanding arrogant pig and started to walk forward again. "Nothing of your concern." She snapped back as she started to head out of the woods.

Sesshoumaru followed as he planned to kill the demoness in front of him. He found it funny when he was supposed to be leading her, but she never walked behind him. He would fix that. With a quick two steps Sesshoumaru looked back only to she that the demoness was beside him. "I will not walk behind you, you are not my leader." Kagome growled.

Kagome made camp shortly after to cook them dinner. Kneeling by the fire she wondered what the old man was doing watching them. She had no doubt it had something to do with her traveling with Sesshoumaru, but why would he really care. It wasn't as if she liked the young lord to be, or he likes her. It just didn't add up.

The water Kagome was stirring started to boil, touching her hand and burning her. With a small ouch Kagome quickly pulled her hand away. She could see Sesshoumaru move over to her, taking her hand in his and he watched her. Slowly she lifted her emerald eye and gazed into his amber ones. She couldn't like him could she, and what would happen when he figured out who she really was? What happened when he wanted to kill her instead of show her compassion?

"I'm fine." Kagome whispered, trying to pull her hand away, he tighten his grip, staring at her intensely, Kagome got nervous under his gaze. Slowly his face came closer to hers her eyes fluttered shut before she realized what was about to happen. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome freaked, shoving him backwards and backing away herself. Slowly she stood and watching his shocked expression. "I…I need to go I'll be back." Kagome said in a hurry, running through the forest and into a clearing. Once she was sure he wasn't following her and sat down and changed into her human self.


	10. Chapter 10 Keeping a close eye

Chapter Ten: Keeping a Closed Eye

Kagome returned to camp around dinner, expecting Sesshoumaru to be waiting for her but she was greeted by her stalker instead. Quietly Kagome eyed the man…well demon and sat down opposite from his across the fire. He watched her as her gaze fell on him periodically before staring into the flames. "What are you doing here? Where is Sesshoumaru?"

A smirk crossed the demons face. "Caring for my son I see-…"

"I didn't say I cared for him. He is leading me to my sister that is all." Kagome said through gritted teeth. Just because she was traveling with the demon didn't mean anything.

The old demon's smile didn't falter "You saved him didn't you? You could have left him and found Naraku on your own. We both you know you are capable of such acts."

Snorting Kagome looked deeper into the flames. She did save him, but no demon should have died like that, especially one of Sesshoumaru's status. "His death was not called yet. It wasn't his time." She whispered softly.

"And you know of when someone's times it up. My darling, only the gods can do" 'and_ goddesses.'_ Kagome thought, ignoring the old man's staring.

"He is coming back to find you, he was trying to find you when he came upon the human's scent." He whispered softly, and then left. It's like he wasn't even here in the first place she thought to herself while Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing.

"Wench, has someone been here in my absence?" Sesshoumaru demanded, watching as the demoness didn't so much as look up to acknowledge him. "Wench…" He growled, "My patience with you is thinning-…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. If that old man thought she liked Sesshoumaru just because she was traveling with him. She would prove she didn't care for the stuck up lord want-to-be. "I'm leaving, I'm going to travel on my own from now on." She said as she stood.

Sesshoumaru growled and tackled her to the ground, his hair covering his face and falling like a curtain around hers. Kagome looking up expecting to see anger, but that wasn't the case. She saw confusion, hurt, and abandonment. "Why."

The words meant to come out angry and strong, but Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't manage that right now. The word came out in a shallow questioning, his voice hurting. Never in his life had he felt so betrayed. He did nothing to deserve being abandoned. "I'm helping you find Naraku." He said with more confidence.

"I…I don't need help Sesshoumaru-…"

"Was that who was following us, was that who was at the camp when I was gone. What did he say to you?" Sesshoumaru searched her eyes for something that would convince him that he was right, but he didn't find it. Kagome absently licked her lips. She wasn't used to him being so close to her without her planning it.

The action was caught by Sesshoumaru and before she turned away he kissed her harshly. Kagome froze instead of kissing back. Her body started to feel really warm and she could feel Sesshoumaru's hand lifting up her kimono. Kagome couldn't help but panic. Quickly she pushed him off and covered her clothed self with her tail for extra security.

[Sess's POV]

Guiltily I watched the demoness shake in anticipation and fear. It struck me as a surprised to see that she was untouched. She was nervous and surrounded by an innocence that I myself no longer felt. I wanted to apologies and hold her, but my ego would not let me, she as just a woman and a distraction that I didn't need.

I watched as she refused to look at me. Her cheeks flush, her body still shaking, yet I could see that she had calmed down. "Demoness-…" I said colder then I had meant to. I watched as she turned her head, still not looking at me. Slowly I gathered my courage and stood up, walking over to her and watching as she tried to shuffle back, but I would not allow it. I was sitting in front of her, holding her hand when I made her look up at me.

"I am sorry milord-…" She started to mumble, forcing her head back down to the ground, but I placed my right index finger over her lips and with my thumb I lifted her head up until she could not look away.

"It is this Sesshoumaru who must apologies. My actions were not polite. Please demoness, forgive me." I said in as soft of a tone as I could get it. I saw her nod her head weakly before she bit her lip. Slowly I lifted her lips to mine softly, releasing them sooner then I wanted. "My apologies?"

The woman let out a weak smile. "Are accepted." She said, standing on shaky legs. She moved back towards the fire, holding her legs tight.

[Normal P.O.V]

"_I can't believe I let him do that, what was I thinking getting myself into like this, I should have left and never asked for his help, I am a grown woman now, I am a goddess, and I don't need help from a mindless demon."_ Kagome beat herself up._ "Why in the world did I actually think he could help me? He is slowing me down."_

Sesshoumaru watched the demoness's emotions flash across her face. He wanted to ask her about them, but his mind was somewhere else. Who was the demon who had visited the demoness and what the hell could he call her? Where was she from? Why is her life such a secret? She was so strange and…unusual. Her black and white hair, her green eyes, they were an impossible combination, but yet she sat there across the fire, her black and white hair floating with the slight breeze and her green eyes reflecting the flames. They were full of sorrow and anger. She was lonely and hurting. Something hit him, she was alone, and the last time he had seen her she had been with three other beings.

"Where are your companions?" he asked, mostly to himself. He saw her tense up then relax.

"My companions are waiting for my return. They are in the northlands." Kagome said smoothly, suddenly missing her new friends. She missed Shippou, her adopted son who had grown quite a bit since she first found him. She missed her friends Sango who was in total love with Miroku but didn't see it yet, and of course she missed the wise Miroku himself.

"Is that where you were for the last two years?" Sesshoumaru asked steadily. Kagome just nodded, feeling no need to talk anymore. "Why did you got to the north?"

Kagome sighed. This was why she didn't want to come back. What was he trying to learn from these questions? "I go where the world needs help, the northlands just happened to need help."

Sesshoumaru nodded now, thinking of more questions that could help him figure out who she was. "Where are your parents?"

Kagome stood abruptly, walking away, stopping as he stood to catch up to her. "Both my parents are gone." Kagome said coldly, hinting him to drop the subject, but it was a hint he didn't get.

"Oh, my apologies, how old were you?" Sesshoumaru said pushing the matter. He heard her let out a growl, but still he waited impatiently for the answer.

"Too young, now if you will please drop the subject we have someone I need to be finding right now." Kagome said through clenched teeth before she picked up the pace and headed towards the east.

Sesshoumaru stood in shock as the demoness he liked marched forward in anger. Who knew that someone could be so easily angered by something so simple?

The two walked in complete silence as Kagome always walked a step ahead of the stuck up lord-to-be. What right did he think he had, asking her questions like that?

By noon Kagome needed a rest. Not because she was tired, but because she needed to see her friends. Being in the company for the person who murdered her mother was getting on her nerves.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to go to the northlands for a few nights. Stay here and look for a trail or lead on Naraku. I will find you when I go back." Kagome said, not so much as turning to look at him.

"I'm coming with you." Sesshoumaru said, his step not faltering. Kagome growled and quickly turned around allowing Sesshoumaru to walk into her. She stared at him in hate as he smirked. "I am not letting you out of my sight. For all I know you are just trying to get rid of me so you can find Naraku by yourself."

Kagome frowned but just shrugged. Company wouldn't be that bad. "Fine but you better keep up." She said as she bolted off out of the woods to the north. Sesshoumaru followed slowly he fell further and further behind the demoness. Several times before the end of the day she had to stop and wait for him. She moved quicker then any demon he had ever met.

By night Kagome was sitting by an already made fire, waiting once again for the demon lord to catch up. They were just breaching the northern borders. When he finally caught up with her she was staring at the fires, watching something. He looked too, glaring into the flames trying with see the images what we flashing before her eyes.

[Vision]

_Kagome watched and the half demon paced his halls, his fathers doing everything in his power to find the human that he son loved. Soldiers were sent out, searching the woods near the village of Edo and the area around it. She didn't listen to the talk as she changed the vision to her sister._

_At first all she could see was blackness, but soon the vision deepened and Kagome gasped as she seen Kikyou pinned to the wall of dungeon, her face caked in dirt. Angry raged through Kagome as the flames grew off of her anger. She tried to go beyond the dungeon, trying to see the surrounding areas, but the vision just blurred._

[End vision]

Kagome cursed and stood, noticing the demon lord who was sitting across the fire. "I have wasted too much time with you." She said, dousing the fire and taking a hold of his hand. "Hold on and take a deep breath."

Sesshoumaru barely got the time to do that before Kagome dashed into the forest, going so fast that her aura surrounded her and engulfed her. When they stopped she was standing in front of Sango. "Boo." She said in a deep voice, covering her friend's mouth as she basically screamed Kagome. The rest of the group jumped up in Sango's defense but Kagome raised her hands. The group calmed and bowed their heads, Shippou ran up to her screaming out demoness. It was a few short seconds before they realized Sesshoumaru standing there, wondering about all the commotion.

At first sight they all grabbed their weapons and threatened him, but Kagome again raised her hands. "He is traveling with me." She said steadily.

"But Kagome-…" Sango started.

"My sister has been kidnapped by Naraku-…" all if then gasped. "I assume you have heard of him?"

Sango tensed and nodded. "I would like nothing better then to kill him myself." Miroku nodded.

"Good, we set out in two days."

Sesshoumaru watched as the group only nodded. Not even hesitating to do as the demoness bided. The group welcomed her with hugs as she nodded and hugged them back, her cold exterior staying in tact, but they all seemed to know something that he didn't.

That night around the fire the group talked, most of them avoiding conversation with Sesshoumaru as best they could. He could tell that they were not comfortable with him around and he didn't blame them. Several times The demoness had tried to include him in conversation but the group just paused and eventually the demoness had given up.

"How do you all know this Naraku creature?" Kagome finally asked. This was the last conversation before the adults headed to bed.

Sango bowed her head and picked up a blade of grass, tearing it to shreds before she told her story. "My father, brother and I had gone to a village to help defeat the demons there. Everything was going well until Naraku took over my brother and killed my father and the rest of my group. He even tried to kill me and I believed I had died. But I didn't and Naraku tried to turn me to his side. When I finally broke loose of his hold I ran back to my village, only to find that when he had gone to fight the demons in the other village thousands of demons had come at our weakest point and killed everyone, the only one left that Kirara and I. Naraku has my brother in his hold and I have train everyday for revenge for my family."

Kagome froze. Revenge. She looked over to the demon sitting beside her and her eyes darkened. It would be so easy to kill him tonight. But she had made a deal and as long as he helped her find Naraku she would keep him alive.

Miroku went next, telling everyone of his cursed hand Kagome had seen it a dozen times before but never had they talked about what had happened. When the stories were told Kagome shipped everyone off to bed until the only ones awake were Sesshoumaru and Kagome herself.

Once more Kagome looked into the deep flames and Kikyou came into view.

[Vision}

_Kikyou looked up into sick purple eyes as she frowned and spat in them, trying to use her miko powers against the chains. Naraku wiped his face and slapped her, making Kagome wince. _

_A deep vile voice seeped into Kagome's mind as she watched the one known as Naraku whisper in her sister's ear. "Tell me the truth about your sister, Kagome." He asked and tears started to form in Kikyou's eyes. _

"_I don't know anything about her. She is a miko and her mother died when she was eight." Kikyou said desperately. Kagome could tell by her voice that she had been severely tortured._

_Naraku put a small dagger to Kikyou's cheek and Kagome fought to keep quiet. "What limit does she have on her powers?" _

_Kikyou gasped and let then out a sob. "I don't know. Please I swear I don't know!" _

_Naraku smirked at her response. "Wrong answer."_

[End of vision]

The sound of Kikyou's pain filled Kagome's ears even after she stopped the vision. Her sister's pain echoed in her ears. Quickly without thinking Kagome released her poison whip and sped in a circle, cutting all the trees just about her friend's heads. "That dam bastard." Kagome yelled, waking everyone up. They all watched her eyes go red at the thought of her sister's blood as she took off into the woods.

Sesshoumaru went to follow her but Sango grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Sesshoumaru, I am not sure what you know about her, but the demoness likes to be alone when she is angry. She isn't good at controlling her anger as you might be. I don't know why she brought you here, but it is best that you take my help offered. She will try to kill you if see her like this."

Sesshoumaru ripped his hand out of her hold and scoffed at her. "I have seen the demoness at her weakness, she should feel no shame in me seeing her angry."

He started to walk away again when he heard Sango whisper. "Its not her weakest that I ma afraid you will see, it is her strongest."

She didn't look at Sesshoumaru, she only stood and jumped into a tree, watching her friends closely, hoping, and praying no danger would come to them while she was gone. .

A/N: Warning, next chapter contains a major lemon :O


End file.
